


Older and Wiser (yet still Naive) Teen.

by Malex13



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: huskerdust, i ship those two so much, not gonna spam tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 25,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malex13/pseuds/Malex13
Summary: Kid thinks that her horrible life with Val is over, that she has her freedom.But come on. Does giving anyone freedom sound like Valentino to you?
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), huskerdust - Relationship
Comments: 534
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh!!! Excited!!!! I posted a picture of Kid’s new look on my Twitter (or I will by the time this comes out mine is @justanartgal14)

Hello my dear readers!!!

Here is book two of this weird mini series! I just finished writing out the story and I have chapter one in the works so stay tuned!

I’ll answer as many questions I can. Leave them in the comments. And hope you enjoy this adventure! 


	2. Sneak peek!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peak with no context owo

Kid ran down the streets of Hell trying to avoid her. She had to get away quickly, or else she’ll be caught and forced to go through horrible torture. She turned a corner and jumped over a fence, looking back to make sure she wasn’t there. 

She wasn’t. Great. She looked back and bumped into a wall. She looked up and gasped, it was her. 

Cherri Bomb breathed heavily as she looked down at Kid. “Okay ya fucking brat…” she heaved out glaring at Kid. “You’re taking a fucking shower whether you want to or not.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?


	3. Showers and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid is forced to go through horrible memories, and it’s not the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter!

Kid ran down the streets of Hell trying to avoid her. She had to get away quickly, or else she’ll be caught and forced to go through horrible torture. She turned a corner and jumped over a fence, looking back to make sure she wasn’t there. 

She wasn’t. Great. She looked back and bumped into a wall. She looked up and gasped, it was her. 

Cherri Bomb breathed heavily as she looked down at Kid. “Okay ya fucking brat…” she heaved out glaring at Kid. “You’re taking a fucking shower whether you want to or not.” 

Kid hissed. “No way!” She exclaimed trying to run past. Cherri grabbed her by her tail and dragged her back. “Agh! Let go, I don’t need a bath!”

“You need a fucking shower! Now come with me!” Cherri yelled at her as she lifted Kid up and threw her onto her shoulder. “Now calm the shit ass down and let’s go.”

Kid screamed and slammed her fists on Cherri’s back, the latter giving no reaction. “I don’t need a fucking shower I bathed last week!” 

“Ya took a bath three weeks ago, and haven’t tried to clean yourself since! It’s disgusting so you’re gonna take a shower and be happy about it!” Cherri Bomb yelled at her as she sprinted back to her house. Kid screamed like a banshee and tried to break free but didn’t succeed. 

“I cleaned myself enough! I’ll be fine!” Kid screamed. Cherri didn’t pay her any attention and kicked the door of her house down deciding to fix it later. She walked to the bathroom holding Kid tightly as she could and opened the door, throwing Kid inside and shutting the door. 

“You’re staying in there until you take a bath or a shower! No questions!” Cherri yelled locking the door and slamming herself on the door. Kid slammed on the door trying to get out. But she found out quickly Cherri wasn’t moving.

“AGH! Fine you bitch!” Kid screamed as she turned on the shower. 

“Don’t talk to me like that you fucking brat!” Cherri Bomb screamed back. “Now fucking clean yourself!” 

“Fine!” 

“Thank you!”

About thirty minutes later, Kid came out of the bathroom with a towel around her body. Cherri Bomb had let go and locked the door earlier. Kid went to her bedroom and dried her body, grabbing a white shirt and black shorts. She looked in the mirror and put the clothes on, stopping while putting her shirt on and looking at the scars. She traced over them gently feeling shivers down her spine. They were old, and the ones from two years ago were faded. She looked at her body, seeing the purple mixed with the tan, red and white. Being half moth, human and imp made a real improper fraction. She laughed and put her clothes on, making sure her tail was comfortable. She looked at herself one more time and gave her reflection a smile. She ran out of her room and went into the kitchen where Cherri was making dinner. 

“What’s for dinner tonight Cherri?” She asked looking over at the pot. 

“What we usually always have.” She said to Kid with a grin on her face. Kid smiled back. 

“Noodles and rice!” She exclaimed loudly as she opened the cabinet getting two cups. Cherri Bomb nodded and put the finished rice on some plates, the noodles still cooking. Kid opened the fridge and grabbed some fruit punch for herself and beer for Cherri, pouring them into the glasses. She put the cups on the table and sat down, waiting for dinner to be done. 

“So Kid, why did you run off again? You know you need to shower it’s basic decency. Sure it’s Hell but doesn’t mean ya need to be stinking like a bitch.” Cherri told her as she stirred the noodles around in the pot. 

Kid laughed and scratched her neck. “I don’t like water.. for reasons.” She said to the bomber. Cherri nodded and dumped seasonings into the pot and stirred it up more. She didn’t pry about Kid’s past, she would tell her when she’s ready. 

“Alright. Well enough about water, lets fucking eat!” She exclaimed, putting the noodles into bowls and pouring out the water. She put the finished bowls and plates in front of Kid and put hers in front of her, watching Kid dig into the food. “Man you’re hungry aren’t ya Kid?” Cherri laughed as she twirled some noodles into her fork and ate it up quickly. 

Kid slurped up some of the pasta and washed it down with her drink. “Running away from a skilled bomber can really make you hungry and tired.” She said eating her food happily. Cherri Bomb giggled and kept eating as well. 

They finished their food and Cherri cleaned up as Kid got up to walk to her room. “Ok Kid, I’ll be back in an hour. I need to deal with some bullshit, so don’t leave the house or answer the door okay?” She told the girl. Kid nodded nonchalantly. 

“I know I know, don’t answer the door. I’ll be asleep and shit.”

“Language.”

“Fine.” Kid went into her room and flopped on her bed. She heard the front door close and sighed. It was about nine o clock, and she was tired as fuck. She breathed, closing her eyes and covering herself up with the thick blankets. She went to sleep rather quickly. 

_It was dark. Why? She walked down the hallway trying to see her way around. She couldn’t find anything. It was darker than night itself. She kept walking trying to find something. Anything._

_Then she bumped into something. She fell to the ground and looked up, gasping. It was Valentino with a leash, collar, and handcuffs in his hands. He had a wide grin on his face and he was slightly drooling at Kid’s body. “Come here little pet, I’ll make you feel amazing~” he purred out._

_Kid breathed heavily and tried to back away but found she couldn’t move. Why?! She needs to get away! She whimpered struggling to move as Valentino came closer and grabbed her roughly. She cried as her head was slammed into the ground as she was handcuffed and the collar was strapped to her neck. She felt the moth clip the leash onto the collar and yank her towards himself. She looked up at him in fear and cried harder at the hungry look on his face. “Oh you are going to love this little pet~” he purred at her, bringing her over to a bed she hasn’t seen yet, throwing the girl on the bed and tied the leash to the bedpost. He flipped the girl over and ripped her clothes off. Kid sobbed as she heard his pants being pulled down, and she felt him enter her body. She sobbed as she was violated again and again with nothing she could do about it._

_He climaxed inside her and she cried tears streaming down her face as he finally stopped. She felt him wipe the tears from her cheeks and whisper to her, “You’ll always belong to me~”_

  
  


Kid sobbed in her sleep as Cherri shook her violently. “Kid wake up! You’re having a nightmare!” She shouted out. She held Kid up and smacked her face lightly. “Kid wake up!”

Kid shot her eyes open and looked at Cherri Bomb’s worried face. Kid burst into tears again and held onto her, hugging Cherri Bomb. Cherri held Kid tightly and stroked her head. “It’s okay Kid, he’s not here. He’s not gonna hurt you. I won’t let him.” 

Kid looked up at her tears still in her eyes. “P-promise?” 

Cherri Bomb nodded with a smile on her face. “I promise.”

Kid buried her face into Cher’s chest. They stayed like that the rest of the night. 

  
  


====

  
  
  


Valentino looked at the pictures of Kid and Cherri Bomb asleep in their room. He put them in the thick folder and looked up at the mysterious blue eyed demon with a smile on his face. “Good, the smoke I keep sneaking in her room seems to be working.” He said to her nonchalantly. “Keep up the good work, and keep sending me pictures of her every week.”

The demon nodded. “Yes sir.” She left the office quickly. 

Valentino looked through the folder full of pictures of Kid from the past two years. He grinned widely and stroked the latest picture he just got. “You’ll be back in my grasp soon little pet~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dang it! Forgot to mention Kid has a tail!  
> But yeah check my Twitter for the picture of her!  
> Also 
> 
> In case you were confused, yes. Valentino has been stalking Kid for the past two years and getting his dick hard over her. He uses the mysterious demon (will reveal her soon but probably not) to stalk her and he uses his smoke to make her have nightmares about him to keep her in fear and scared of him. Yes I headcanon he can control his smoke, fight me. As for how, mysterious demon takes a cigarette from Valentino and lights it, putting it in the vents and letting the smoke go crazy. It’s always gone by the time Kid wakes up or Cherri gets her awake. 
> 
> But hope you enjoyed!


	4. Picking up Guys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid meets Angel Dust again and they have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Important notes at the end.

Kid sat on the couch watching the news on the TV. Cherri Bomb had gone out again and she was watching her fight in a turf war far out on the other side of Pentagram City. She didn’t mind at all, but she got bored of watching her mother figure fight assholes, that asshole being Pentious. She turned off the tv and sighed. 

What could she do? She went around the house and cleaned the place up, being careful leave the bombs and sex toys she found every once in a while for last. She put the dishes and pots in the old rundown dishwasher and kicked it making it jumpstart. She collected the toys and bombs and dumped them in a box, going to the closet and shoving them inside. Kid looked around and found she was satisfied with her work. She walked to the couch and flopped on top of it, sighing as she started to close her eyes, but decided against that at the last second. 

She didn’t want another nightmare. 

She got up and walked around the house. She was so bored. She had nothing to do. She went to her bedroom and laid down, closing her eyes again. Maybe she could rest her eyes a little…

There was a loud bang on the door. She shot up and looked around cautiously. She kneeled down and grabbed the metal bat from under her bed and held it up, walking out her room slowly and going to the door, clutching the handle of her weapon. The banging kept going and she heard the door click open. She gasped, this person had picked the lock. No more Miss nice gal. She raised the bat and the moment the door opened she swung her bat yelling like a banshee. It was caught and she looked up at the person and huffed. 

“You always scare me Angel!” She yelled at the spider as he ducked down to walk in. Angel Dust laughed and ruffled the girl's hair and she pouted at him. 

“Maybe you should stop being such a scaredy-cat.” He teased her.

“Go suck a dick.”

“Sorry, I just did a few hours ago. But I have to go back to work soon anyway.” They laughed at each other and walked to the couch sitting down, Kid pulling her legs up and hugging them to her chest. “So how are ya anyway kiddo?” He asked, resting his legs on the coffee table. “You and Cherri doing good these past few weeks? Where is she anyway?”

“Cherri went out for a turf war against that snake asshole Pentious.” Kid explained rocking back and forth. “And we're fine. I tried to run away because I didn’t wanna shower though.”

“Lemme guess. Ya lost.” Angel Dust said. 

Kid laughed. “Sure did! Man she is really fucking fast.” Kid then picked at her fingernails. “What about you, how’s work? Is Val still an ass?”

Angel Dust sighed and sat back. “Yeah he is. Giving me so much workloads this week it’s fucking insane. Have to work a triple shift every day and be gang-banged five times by the end of the week. That’s gonna hurt like shit. I actually have to go in a few minutes to pick up some John’s.” He looked over at Kid with a smile on his face. “Wanna join me?”

Kid fiddled with her fingers. “I dunno… won’t Val—”

“Psh, Val will be busy screwing with Vox most of today.” Angel Dust said, waving his hand. “Not to mention the amount of meetings he has today. Believe me I checked his schedule.” 

He bumped her shoulder playfully. “Come on Kid, you barely leave this house. Let’s have some fun!” Her face still looked hesitant and he smirked. “If you come with me, I’ll buy ya a treat.”

Kid shot up looking at him square in the eyes. “A giant ice cream cone. Chocolate.”

“Deal. Let’s go.”

  
  


Kid licked her ice cream cone and watched Angel Dust as he flirted with a shy looking bear demon across the street. She watched him work his magic and the person blushed brightly before nodding, taking his hand. Angel Dust smirked and looked over at Kid waving her over. She got up and skipped over while the bear demon looked up at Angel Dust in confusion. “Oh she's not mine. I’m watching her for a friend. But she won’t distract us from… _anything_.” He whispered the last word, his hand slowly going up and stroking the bulge in the bear’s pants. The demon shuddered and nodded eagerly. “Let’s go home baby~”

Kid groaned and followed the two of them. Was this really worth ice cream? She licked it again. Yes it was. 

  
  
  
  
  


Okay no it wasn’t. 

Kid groaned and covered her ears, trying to drown out the sounds from the bedroom as Angel Dust fucked with the bear demon who Kid found out was named Ted. From the very. Very loud moans. 

She grumbled and grabbed a pillow and covered her ears as best she could. She saw Fat Nuggets walking around with a piece of bread in his mouth. “Oh sure you don’t have a problem with these vulgar noises because you're used to it..” she grumbled as she buried her face in the couch cushions. 

“Oh fuck yeah Teddy, keep going Teddy bear, oh your so cute, keep going little teddy bear~” Angel Dust moaned out. She groaned and tried to ignore the noises but it was becoming unbearable. 

She heard more moans and creaking from the bed. “Oh, fuck yeah, keep going, pound harder Angie!” Ted moaned out.

Ok that was it. She got up and stomped to Angel’s room, throwing the door open and glaring at the two men. “COULD YOU FUCKING KEEP IT DOWN?!” She yelled at them angrily. “YOU ARE SO FUCKING LOUD!!!”

Ted looked at the girl confused and Angel Dust smiled nervously. “Wait a second Teddy bear.” The bear demon nodded and Angel Dust got up holding something. He walked over to Kid and shoved the thing in her hand. She looked to see it was a wallet. “Go and get something else Kid, ya can’t be bothering me right now.” He muttered to her. 

Kid huffed. “Fine.” She grumbled out, turning around and leaving the house. She could still hear the two of them fucking with each other as she left the apartment building. 

  
  


The blue eyed demon watched the girl leave the complex and walk down the street. She looked at her phone and looked at the text from Valentino. 

_Follow her. Make sure she doesn’t get into trouble._

She forced down the bile in her throat and texted back a quick reply. 

_Yes sir._

She put her phone in her pocket and jumped from rooftop to rooftop following Kid as she walked down the street, watching her intently with her blue eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this demon, really?  
> Also something else very important.  
> So. My horrible mom is cutting me off. My phone will be turned off next week. How great. I won’t be able to use it outside my house and maybe the school if the WiFi isn’t so jacked up. 
> 
> But yeah. Because of that chapters will come slower for real this time. I’ll try and write chapters at home and at school, but when I’m somewhere that isn’t my house, I won’t be able to use my phone. I have a laptop and an iPad coming soon but no promises honestly. I’ll try and upload one chapter a day this week so you guys aren’t deprived but, really. Things might come slower. They most likely will. Probably. Most likely. 
> 
> My mom sucks. She has her reasons for cutting me off. But she sucks. I won’t say why.


	5. Ice Cream Troubles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid runs into some trouble at the ice cream store of all places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy owo

Kid kicked rocks into the road as she walked down the street. No one was paying attention to her and she didn’t really give a fuck. She was going to get more ice cream. 

She turned a corner to see the ice cream shop. She was surprised they even had these in Hell, considering it was always super hot and everyone just dealt with it. But she guessed ice cream was just a delicacy most people don’t think about. But she was gonna get it. She looked through Angel’s wallet and her eyes widened at the amount of money inside. Yeah that was enough. She jogged over to the store and walked in. 

Some people were looking at her strangely but she didn’t care. Well, unless she had a sign on her back or something. She could take that off when she left the store. She waited in line with a hundred dollar bill in her hand looking at all the flavors. She had no idea which one she was gonna pick. There was chocolate chip, mint, her two favorite flavors. How to choose…

Then she saw the holy grail. 

_Mint chocolate chip._

**_Fuck yes._ **

Kid squealed quietly in excitement at the thought of eating the ice cream as the line moved up. She never thought to try the two of them combined. How would it taste? Either amazing or horrible. It's never in between with these sorta things. Like the Star Wars prequels! Those sucked ass. How could Anakin build C-3PO, he should’ve built R2-D2 it just fits, and it would’ve made so much more sense-

“KID!” She was ripped from her thoughts and looked up. The line had been moved on and she was supposed to have walked over a while ago. “Ya want ice cream or not?” The guy asked. 

Kid felt her tail twitch in embarrassment and rushed to the front of the line. “Sorry..” she mumbled. She cleared her throat and looked up at him. Fuck she hated being short, only at five foot six. Everyone else were literal giants. “Can I have a double scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream please?” She asked politely. 

The guy behind the counter raised an eyebrow. “Alright.” He said. He went to prepare the iced treat muttering, “Weird bitch who orders this shitty stuff..” he scooped up the ice cream into a spoon. “Cone or bowl kid?”

“Bowl.” She told him. She rocked back and forth on her feet as she waited. He soon came back with the bowl and she reached out for it. 

He pulled it away. “Pay me first kid.”

Oh. Right. She pulled out the money from her hand and placed it on the countertop, reaching for the bowl again. He took the cash but kept the bowl away from her. She looked up at him confused. Why isn’t she getting her ice cream?

“For people like you, you pay another way.” It took a second for her to understand. 

Oh fuck no. 

“Sir, I just want the ice cream.” She told him trying to keep a straight face. 

“And I want my boner to go away. But you don’t see me complaining.” He said back. “Just come behind the counter, you're so short no one will notice anyway.” He laughed at his joke. 

Kid frowned. Now she was pissed. “Fuck this, I’m out.” Her body was not worth some ice cream. 

She felt the guy grab her neck fluff and she choked being pulled back. “Hey! Where you going sweetie? Just let me have some fun-”

The storekeeper gasped as he felt his fingers be crushed by the girl's hand. He howled in pain and glared at her only to gasp, seeing her left eye glowing red. **“LET GO OF ME NOW YOU FUCKING SHITFACE!”** She yelled snapping his hand and breaking his wrist. He howled in pain and clutched his wrist in his free hand.

“You bitch!” He winced out. The people in the store gasped and backed away from the girl. Kid didn’t pay them any mind and grabbed the bowl of ice cream from the counter and walked out the door. She stuffed spoonfuls of ice cream into her mouth as she walked down the street. 

“Fucking idiot.” She mumbled. “Worst ice cream dealer ever.” She finished the snack and dumped it into a nearby trash can, which spat it back out trying to hit Kid in the face but she dodged. “Time to go back to Angel’s house and hope he’s done with that guy.”

She kept walking down the street looking at the rocks when she was grabbed by her red jacket and pulled into an alley. She looked up and cringed, it was the ice cream dude. Won’t he take a hint? “Dude leave me alone.” She said to him trying to move away from him, but he blocked her way. “Take a fucking hint you creep.” She demanded looking up at him. The look on his face slightly scared her. 

“I’m not gonna let a little BITCH like you humiliate me like that.” He growled out, grabbing her shoulders and slamming her against the brick wall. She grunted in pain and heard him begin to pull his pants down. 

**_NO._ **

She tried to pull away, do anything. But she was held against the wall. She couldn’t move. She didn’t want to do it. She didn’t want to do it. 

“Stop, please! I’m sorry!” She begged. 

“Should’ve thought about that earlier you fucking whore. Now open your legs.” He told her. She started to cry.

There was a bang and a slash. The guy let go of Kid and dropped to the ground. Kid looked down at him to see he was shot in the face and his leg was slashed off. Kid looked up in fear to see a strange looking demon. They were completely dressed in black and her whole body was covered. The only thing she could see was their blue eyes, short black horns and a long tail with some spikes on it. They had a sword and gun in her hands and upon closer inspection she could see a familiar hilt. That sword was an Angel’s weapon. She gulped looking at the figure. 

The figure slowly started walking towards Kid. Kid gasped and backed up against the wall as the figure came closer, eventually stopping in front of her and staring her in the face. Kid clutched her eyes in fear. She expected the worst. 

There was a whoosh. When Kid opened her eyes she looked down to see the body was gone. Leg and all. She had no idea what happened or who that was but she didn’t want to stick around to find out. She got out the alley and ran back to Angel Dust’s apartment as fast as her legs could carry her. 

  
  
  


The blue eyed demon watched her run, taking pictures of her occasionally and sending them to Valentino. She looked at the next text and awaited orders. 

Soon she got some. _Good work pet, keep it up. Make sure she doesn’t run into trouble again~_

_Yes Mister Valentino._

The figure jumped around following Kid, making sure she wasn’t seen nor heard. While Kid ran back to her father figure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, who is this chick? I’ll draw a picture of her soon. For now leave your guesses in the comments!


	6. A talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid is in trouble. But Angel Dust kinda helps. And he has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Kid ran up the stairs of the apartment complex and ran to Angel’s door, grabbing the door and ripping it open. She rushed inside and slammed it behind her, breathing heavily. She looked behind her to see Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb looking at her confused. “Kid where were you?” Cherri asked. “You’ve been gone for a while now, almost thirty minutes. The ice cream store isn’t that far away.”

Kid laughed nervously. “It’s fine Cherri nothing bad happened hehe..” she rubbed her arm trying not to seem suspicious. 

It didn’t work. “Kid what the fuck happened?” Angel Dust asked. “And tell the truth.”

“Nothing happened Angel!” She exclaimed.

Angel Dust raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

Kid cringed at the look on his face and sighed. “Ok… something did happen..”

“Just tell us Kid we aren’t gonna get mad.” Cherri Bomb reassured her. 

“Yeah, it’s not that bad is it?” Angel Dust asked. 

===

“WHAT THE FUCK KID?! Why didn’t you call me?!” Cherri Bomb yelled at her in rage. Kid stood there and tried to bear it as Cherri yelled at her. “What were you thinking you fucking idiot? Going alone in the first place?! No shit someone would try something! You’re lucky you’re alive but I just might kill you for what you did!”

Angel Dust sat on the couch trying not to listen, but it was very hard to ignore Cherri’s loud yelling. He tried not to look over at Kid’s embarrassed face, but he took a peek. She didn’t look alright. He looked away quickly. 

Cherri stopped screaming at Kid and sighed, rubbing her eyes. “Ok, Kid. We’re going home. You’re staying in the house for the next few weeks.”

“What?!” Kid yelled at her. “Why?”

“You were almost raped and possibly kidnapped. I’m not letting a fucking thing happen to you.” Cherri told her sternly. “Once I’m done here we’re leaving. End of story.” She yelled when Kid tried to talk her out of it. Kid growled, stomping to Angel’s bathroom and slamming the door. 

Angel Dust sighed. “Cherri-”

“No. I’m not letting her be murdered out there on the street, or killed or worse.” Cherri Bomb grumbled out sitting back down on the couch. “She was kidnapped last month. When we found the fucking bastard he was almost about to..” She shuddered. “The fucking point is Angel. I’m going to protect her the way I see fit.”

Angel sighed and nodded. “Whatever floats your boat toots.” It was technically his fault because he should have gone with her in the first place. But Cherri didn’t want to hear it when he tried to explain that earlier. In Cherri’s eyes the spider could do no wrong and figured his job was more important than ice cream. Sure last month was scary as fuck but they got her back. And she barely left the house anyway, she needed something to do. But he guessed that was out of the picture. He sighed. “I’m gonna go talk to her ok?” He said, putting Fat Nuggets in her lap. She nodded and stroked the pig as he got up and walked to the bathroom. He knocked on the door softly. “Kid? I’m coming in.” He opened the door and dodged a flying bottle. He looked at Kid in the bathtub, her eyes tinted red and dried tear marks on her face. 

“Fuck you.” She muttered. 

Angel Dust raised an eyebrow. “Language toots.” He sat down on the floor and looked at Kid. “You have to understand that Cherri is just trying to protect you. She doesn’t want an incident like last time.”

“I know she doesn’t! But I can’t just be inside all the fucking time!” Kid screamed back. 

Angel Dust sighed. “I know Kid, but it’s what’s best for you. You don’t want Val to find you and take you do you?” He asked her. Her silence was all he needed. “I didn’t think so. Just know that this is what’s best for you ok?” 

“Sure.” Kid muttered to him quietly. Angel Dust reached out to ruffle her hair but she moved away. He sighed and got up. 

“You’ll be leaving soon.” He said. She didn’t reply.

He heard her quietly say, “She’s not my real mom she can’t tell me what to do.” He sighed and left Kid in the bathroom. 

  
  


Cherri Bomb was on the couch holding Fat Nuggets. He walked back to the couch and sat down next to her. “Didn’t go so well did it?” She asked. He nodded and reached his hands out towards the pig, who nuzzled his hand and licked it. 

“She’s just angry and upset that she has to be inside all the time. She thinks she can handle herself but she can’t, not yet.” He told her. Cherri nodded. 

“I just want her to be safe.” She mumbled. Angel Dust nodded and put an arm around her shoulders. Kid and Cherri had gotten close over the past two years, and Cherri considered the girl her own child. She was always slightly overprotective over Kid and Angel could understand how she would be sick of it. But it’s not like she had anywhere else to go. Angel’s place was dangerous since Val was here almost all the time. Cherri was the best bet for her to be-

Wait a fucking second. What about…

Maybe. It could work. 

It would take a lot of risks but it would work. 

“Cherri!” He exclaimed loudly, shooting up. “I think I have a solution.”

Cherri Bomb looked over at him with a confused look on her face, blinking her eye. “What could possibly help us now?”

Angel Dust explained his plan and Cherri’s eye widened. “Holy fuck Angie, that could work!”

“Yeah! Now we just need to convince Charlie and Vaggie and Kid so they’ll be ok with this. 

“Ya think they'll take her in?” She asked. 

Angel Dust laughed. “She’s a 17 year old kid who needs help. Charlie would never refuse that. And Kid wants freedom more than anything. She’ll gladly go along with this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES THE HOTEL FINALLY!!!  
> Also I found a lot of writing prompts that are amazing by @the-modern-typewriter and @an-avid-writer both on Tumblr. Should I do/continue/make a story out of some of them? Check them out they are awesome.


	7. Heading to the Hotel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid FINALLY arrives at the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter then the others but still fun.

“I’m sorry what?” Kid asked confused, staring at them. 

Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb smiled at her widely. “You’re gonna go to a hotel!” Cherri said excitedly. 

Kid stared at them with her eyes wide as Angel Dust explained. “You're gonna stay with me, in a hotel I’m staying at. It’s safer than Cherri’s place and ya get free food!” Angel Dust said. “Isn’t that great?”

Kid looked at them and slightly nodded. “Sure.” She moved past them and sat on the couch, grabbing Fat Nuggets gently and petting him. 

Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb looked at each other. They figured she would be more excited than  _ that _ . They walked over to her and sat down on either side of her. “Aren't you excited Kid?” Cherri asked. “You’re gonna get out of the house and be with Angel Dust, have freedom!”

“Oh I know that. It’s fun.. I guess.” She replied back quietly. 

Cherri and Angel looked at each other. Kid normally would be ecstatic! What was wrong? “Kid what’s goin on?” Cherri asked. Kid clutched Fat Nuggets harder. “You can tell us.”

Kid sighed. “I don’t wanna leave you Cherri. You’re like a mom to me.” Cherri Bomb’s eye widened.

“Kid don’t worry! I’ll visit you every once in a while! This is just safer, ya know?” Kid nodded and Cherri gave her a hug, to which Kid leaned against her in comfort. “Don’t worry, I’ll come over and visit and have fun with you. We don’t have to lose touch altogether do we?” 

“No, I guess. Haha.” Kid cracked a smile. Angel Dust laughed.

“Atta girl. Now let’s get moving.”

  
  
  
  
  


Getting Kid to the hotel was easier than they thought. The girl packed up all her belongings in her backpack and a small suitcase, Cherri Bomb stole a car and they were driving off. Kid held her bag tightly as she leaned on Angel Dust, who was in the backseat with her. “Will they be nice?” She asked fiddling with her fingers. 

“Of course they will! Well one of them will be. Don’t worry Kid.” Angel reassured her by rubbing her arm. Kid nodded. 

Cherri looked back at them and smiled. Angel Dust gave a grin back. “Watch out for that guy!” He yelled. Cherri swerved and dodged the poor soul who was in the street. 

“WATCH IT YA SPAZ!” She yelled at him. Angel Dust and Kid laughed loudly as they drove to the hotel. 

When they got there, Charlie was outside with Vaggie waiting for them. Angel could tell by the look on Vaggie’s face that she wasn’t that excited. But Charlie looked ecstatic. As always. 

Angel Dust had talked with the two of them and said that he found a kid who needed their help. Charlie ate it up and instantly agreed, but Vaggie said the girl had to do the hotel’s rehabilitation plan and follow the rules. Angel agreed to everything they said. He needed to get Kid in the hotel, it was a lot better then Cherri’s place and honestly a lot safer. No one will try and break in at all. She’ll be safe. 

Cherri swerved the car and stopped in front of them. She hopped out the care as Angel and Kid stepped out, Kid taking in her surroundings and looking at the place. Charlie walked up to them with a big smile on her face. "Hello! Welcome to the Happy Hotel!" She said excitedly holding out her hand to the girl. Kid ran behind Angel Dust in slight fear. 

"Yeah maybe don't be so out there princess." Angel Dust told her.

Charlie laughed nervously and rubbed her neck. "Sorry dearie. Welcome to the Happy Hotel. Niffty will take your bags." She explained.

"Niffty?" Kid asked. A pink and red blur whipped by and grabbed the suitcase from her hands. She looked up baffled as the cyclops demon gave her a wide smile.

"HI! I'm Niffty! Nice to meet you!” She said quickly, whipping around and looking at Kid up and down. Kid stood still in slight shock as Niffty whooshed around her. “Your clothes are dirty. I'll have to clean them. You're tall! But then again everyone is tall to me! Your coat is pretty! Wanna clean with me?” She bombarded the girl with questions. 

Kid blinked. “Uh-”

“Niffty stop bothering her!” Charlie said sternly, pulling her away from the baffled girl. “Sorry about her, she's like that with everyone.” Charlie held out a hand. “How are you?”

Kid looked at her hand suspiciously. “I’m fine.” 

Charlie nervously smiled and put her hand down. “Well, are you ready to meet everyone else?” She asked. 

Kid looked at Cherri Bomb who was still in the car. She gave a smile and a thumbs up. Kid smiled back and looked at Angel Dust. He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Let’s go Kid! This’ll be fun.” 

Kid smiled and nodded, walking along with him as Charlie and Niffty headed to the entrance. This place might be fun. And what could possibly go wrong? She thought as they walked in the door. 

  
  
  


A knife quickly flew towards her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, who do you think it is? Leave your guess in the comments!  
> And next chapter, Kid meets a lot of new folks!  
> Also I have so many ideas in the works help me lol


	8. Author Note!

OK!!! Author note!

So the next chapter will take a while since I wanna be creative with it haha. A lot of interactions with the different people in the cast and a weird cliffhanger at the end it's gonna be amazing.

Also, I've been working on some other stories with the help of my friends. But I don't wanna publish them all at once and forget about them a week later.

So here's what I'm gonna do.

I'll be posting a book with several sneak peeks of each chapter I have in mind, with my friends and I being the characters and interfering and doing what we can to make the story interesting. In case your still confused, it's basically like Webtoon Greenlight. I have many ideas and I want to see what you guys like. So I hope you guys will like that. 

Also! I am working on the prequel story now so don't worry. A lot of things will be cleared up soon.

ALSO!!!!

You know how everyone LOVES AU's?

Well I have one in mind. You guys are gonna love it.

What if Kid was raised by Val instead of her mom? What would be different? What would be the same? 

Well, that's something you're gonna have to wait for. HAHAHA!!!

_*yeets self back in the void*_

**_EDIT!!!!_ **

Should Kid have a different look if she was raised by Val or nah?

Lemme know _as i work on the design anyway lol_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ME KNOW HAHAHAHA


	9. Meeting the Gang.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid meets everyone! And causes some chaos..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AHAHAHA

Kid gasped and ducked, the knife almost hitting Vaggie in the face but she ducked easily, her bow flaring into horn-like shapes as she stomped inside. “ALASTOR YOU FUCKER! NO THROWING KNIVES YOU KNOW THAT YOU SHIT FACE!” She yelled, throwing the knife back. 

Kid looked around the lobby in amazement and slight fear. There was a cat looking demon with wings at a bar yelling at a demon dressed in all red and had fluffy ears. At least she thought they were ears. They could honestly be hair. He also looked like a deer oddly enough. The demon named Niffty whipped by her and placed a key in her hand. 

“Third door on the second floor to the left of the hallway!” She said quickly running around more. Kid was very confused and looked around the lobby. There was so much stuff, and pictures. And the amount of apples was insane. She looked at the cat demon who was still yelling at the deer guy. Kid glanced over at Charlie who was talking with Vaggie. Charlie noticed her staring and gave her a smile. “Why don’t you go and introduce yourself?” She asked her. “I’m sure Husker and Alastor will be glad to meet you!” 

Kid nodded and looked around for Angel Dust. He was standing in the corner sucking on a popsicle, yet looking over at Kid intently. Ok. He was right there. No need to be scared. Kid walked over to the now laughing deer demon and held out a hand. “Uh, hi?” She said, giving a nervous smile. 

The demon snapped his neck around and looked down at her, Kid’s eyes widening in fear. “HELLO MY DEAR!” He yelled out. “YOU’RE QUITE SHORT!”

Kid screamed in fear and ran away quickly hiding behind Angel Dust. Charlie whipped her head over at her and looked at Alastor. She sighed in exasperation running over to him. “Alastor don’t do that to everyone that comes in! We talked about this!”

“And I delightfully chose to ignore you!” Alastor laughed. Charlie sighed and looked at Kid’s shaking form. She rushed over there quickly with a smile. 

“Sorry about him, he’s a strange one. But he wants to help, don't worry.” Charlie said to her enthusiastically. Kid stepped away from Angel Dust nodding her head slightly. 

Vaggi scoffed from the corner. “Yeah, he’ll help until he gets what he wants and then stab us in the back..” she muttered. Alastor popped up and rested his arm on her head. “Get off me ya fucking deer!” 

“Now why would I do that? Seeing you annoyed is much more fun!” He laughed out. Vaggie growled and shoved him away. 

Kid stared at the red haired demon curiously. “Your suit is cool.” She said. He looked at her with a wide smile on his face. 

“Why thank you my dear!” He said loudly, rushing over to her, taking her arm roughly and shaking her hand. Kid felt her brain rattle in her skull. “You’re quite short aren’t you? Hahaha!”

“Maybe you're just tall.” Kid mumbled. 

“Maybe, but who cares!” He walked away laughing, Kid staring at him confused. 

Angel Dust put a hand on Kid’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it girl, everyone here is a weirdo. I’ll introduce ya properly okay?” Kid nodded silently. “Great!”

He pointed at Vaggie and Charlie who were talking to each other. “You’ve already met Charlie and Vaggie. Charlie might be the nicest person in all of Hell.” He explained. Kid looked at her closely. 

“Meh. She doesn’t seem all that. You're a lot nicer.” She said smiling. 

“Aw your making me blush.” He giggled out. “Ya met Niffty. She’s a fucking spaz, always running around and cleaning shit up.” He told her, Kid nodding to every word he said. “Husker over there is the bartender, and my future lover~” he blew a kiss to the cat to which he responded by flipping him off. “He’s tough but he’ll be mine soon enough.”

“I AIN'T GONNA BE YOUR LOVER YA FUCKING DICK FACE!” Husk yelled at Angel. 

“You’re in denial baby!” Angel Dust yelled back. Kid laughed at Husk’s grumbling. 

“Alastor over there is apparently some big shot here in Hell. Called the Radio Demon or some shit.” He explained, pointing at the red-headed demon. “He’s nice to mess with.”

“Mess with?” 

Angel winked at her and looked back at Alastor. “Hey Al! Wanna have some fun later~?” He purred, blowing him a kiss. Alastor ignored him. “Huh, usually that works.” 

“I got this.” Kid said nonchalantly. She walked over to him and got down on her knees. “Want me to suck ya dry Sir?” She asked a lustful look on her face. 

Alastor’s eyes twitched and there was a loud microphone feedback noise. “I have somewhere I must be!” He yelled walking away and down a hall. Kid and Angel Dust laughed at him. 

“You’re right he is fun to mess with!” Kid cackled, getting back up and holding her stomach. 

“I told ya Kid!” Angel Dust said. 

“Hey! Don’t do that!” Vaggie yelled loudly at the two of them. “Should’ve known Angel would be a bad influence on a kid.”

“Hey, don’t blame him you bitch I was always like this.” Kid told her with a smug look on her face. Angel tried to keep his laughing to a minimum at the dumbfounded look on Vaggie and Charlie’s face. 

“This was a bad idea..” Vaggie mumbled. 

“Now don’t say that!” Charlie said. “It’s a challenge, we can take it!”

“Oh, so I’m a challenge now? A problem?” Kid asked them. 

“Oh, no no no your not!” Charlie tried to explain. 

Kid wasn’t having it. “Yeah yeah. Sure. I’m totally not offended at all and feel like my self esteem is drowning in the endless void that is my dead soul.”

Charlie rubbed her arm nervously. Vaggie stared at her as Kid walked away Angel Dust trying not to snicker. “Ok! I’m going to wander this big ass hotel and see what I can blow up. And by that I mean I’m going to my room. Have a good life ya bitches.” She walked away, going over to the bar and knocking down all the bottles onto the ground spilling beer and glass shattering on the floor. Husk yelled at her to clean the mess up. “Clean it up yourself ya shit face!” Kid yelled back. Angel Dust laughed. 

Charlie looked at Vaggie who didn’t look happy. “We've dealt with worse Vaggie, she’s a kid. We can handle this!”

“She’s not who I’m worried about..” Vaggie grumbled as she glared at Angel. 

  
  


===

Kid found her way to her room, thankfully. Niffty was moving around fast cleaning anything and everything she saw. She ignored the hyper cyclops and looked at her door. It was tall with one number on it, 666. “How crazy.” She mumbled reaching for the doorknob, but felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped screeching and whipped around. “Oh, hello Alastor.” She laughed seeing the Radio Demon. “Sorry about before, I just like having fun.”

“I decided to completely ignore what you said.” He replied. “I just wanted to ask you a question.” 

“Shoot.” She said crossing her arms. 

“You look… an awful lot like a certain Overlord that I know of. Is there any relation?” He asked, tilting his head. 

Kid shuddered and shook her head. “No. No relation. Just a weird as fuck coincidence.”

“Are you sure? You look a lot alike-”

“I SAID, it’s a coincidence.” She growled at the Radio Demon. “Now leave me the fuck alone.” She opened the door to her room and walked inside, slamming it shut. Alastor stood there for a few moments before leaving. 

Kid groaned and looked around the room. It was simple. A bed with red covers, a dresser, and a door leading to where Kid assumed was a bathroom. There was also a window, go figure. She walked over to it and looked out, seeing the city and the dark alleys. She looked up and saw she had a clear view of the porn studio. She grumbled and closed the curtains. Bad memories she would rather forget then remember. 

She went to her bed and flopped down, staring at the ceiling. The bed was huge. “Guess anyone might come here..” she mumbled, holding up her arms pretending to touch the ceiling. She started to close her eyes when she smelt strawberries and saw smoky red handcuffs appear on her wrists, feeling a collar on her neck. 

**_“Oh baby...”_ **

Kid shot up with a scream, feeling her neck and wrists quickly. Nothing. She could swear she heard…  **his** voice. But how? She was safe here… she thought as she fell back on the bed and closed her eyes again. 

Right?

She drifted off to sleep thinking she was just imagining it, but they soon reappeared on her wrists and neck again as back at the studio, Valentino stroking her contract with a big smile. 

**_“Oh little pet, you’ll never get away from me no matter how far you run~”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, Val isn’t done with Kid yet!
> 
> Hope you liked this! The prequel will come after this is over. In case any of you were wondering. Also, any questions ask in the comments.


	10. Sneak peek!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha procrastinating go brr

When Kid woke up wasn't that important. It was at least seven o clock in the morning. _How_ she woke up was a lot more important. And a lot more different than how she usually does.

Charlie had burst into the room with a stack of papers. "Good morning~!" She sang out. Kid groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. Charlie turned on the light and Kid grumbled. "We have a lot we are gonna do today! Groups talks, games, embroidery run by Niffty, you are gonna love it!"

"I would love it a lot more if you let me sleep some more.." Kid grumbled.

"Sorry Kid but you must get up!" Charlie exclaimed excitedly grabbing the covers and pulling them off Kid's body. The teen grumbled and wrapped her tail around herself as Charlie started folding the blankets. "We are going to start with a group talk about addictions and how to get rid of them, do some relaxing knitting with Niffty, hopefully she doesn't correct everyone's form," she muttered the last part, finishing with the folding and putting the blanket on the end of the bed. "And to end the day off we'll play games and poker with Husk! Doesn't that sound amazing?"

"Ya know what will be amazing? If you let me sleep for at least three more hours." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who ya wanna see Kid bond with first? Lemme know-


	11. Author note...

So. A note.   
  


I’ve been kind of procrastinating on the next chapter for reasons I can’t share. Let’s just say I’m lonely and tired. But it’ll come soon enough I swear.   
  


Another reason is the raised by Val au. I have an idea for it in mind but I need your opinion.   
  


Should I do the au before or after I upload the prequel? Speaking of that when should I do the prequel? After I finish the sequel or during I upload the sequel? Please give your opinions.   
  


now. I’m gonna go and take a fucking nap.   
  


_yeets self into the void yawning_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments.


	12. Start of the Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid starts the day. And it’s interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you wait. Stuff at home, tiredness, school, and stuff about the prequel and more school... it’s a lot. But here ya go. I made this at one am so sorry for the mistakes.

When Kid woke up wasn't that important. It was at least seven o clock in the morning. How she woke up was a lot more important. And a lot more different than how she usually does.

Charlie had burst into the room with a stack of papers. "Good morning~!" She sang out. Kid groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. Charlie turned on the light and Kid grumbled. "We have a lot we are gonna do today! Groups talks, games, embroidery run by Niffty, you are gonna love it!"

"I would love it a lot more if you let me sleep some more.." Kid grumbled.

"Sorry Kid but you must get up!" Charlie exclaimed excitedly, grabbing the covers and pulling them off Kid's body. The teen grumbled and wrapped her tail around herself as Charlie started folding the blankets. "We are going to start with a group talk about addictions and how to get rid of them, do some relaxing knitting with Niffty, hopefully she doesn't correct everyone's form," she muttered the last part, finishing with the folding and putting the blanket on the end of the bed. "And to end the day off we'll play games and poker with Husk! Doesn't that sound amazing?"

"Ya know what will be amazing? If you let me sleep for at least three more hours." Kid groaned. Charlie laughed and pulled Kid out of bed. 

“Nonsense!” Charlie exclaimed. “You’re gonna love today!”

“Lemme get dressed princess.” Kid grumbled. 

“Oh! Of course!” Charlie said. “Sorry, please take your time! But not too long!” She put Kid back down on the bed and quickly left, not before giving the teen a big smile. 

Kid groaned and got up. She had nothing better to do. She went over to the dresser and opened a drawer surprised to find clothes inside already. “Weird as fuck but who cares.” She pulled out a black shirt and red pants and decided to wear that. She pulled off her jacket and dumped it on her bed, fluffing her neck fluff before pulling the shirt on and pulled off her pants pulling on the clean pair. She kept her boots on and got up, walking to the door and was about to walk out when she was pushed back. She looked up to see Niffty zooming around her. 

“No no no! Your shirt isn’t tucked in, your pants are wrinkled and your boots are scuffed! Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up!” She quipped. She somehow pulled Kid towards the bathroom and shoved her inside. “Don't come out until you look presentable!” 

Kid groaned and walked to the door trying to open it but it was stuck. She grumbled and looked at herself in the mirror. Might as well try to look presentable. She had a feeling Niffty wasn't gonna let her out until she was done. She grabbed a comb and put it to her head. Couldn’t be that hard right? 

She yanked it through her hair and winced. Man this hurt. She kept combing through it and groaning in pain at the knots. This was hard. She ripped through her hair one last time and threw the comb on the floor. She grabbed a brush and gently brushed through her antenna. It was bristly and hard to do so. But she managed it. She adjusted her shirt and pants, flicked her tail and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked better than before. She fluffed her neck fluff again and turned around leaving the bathroom. Thank goodness Niffty was gone, but she cleaned up the entire room while she was in there. Bed was made and everything. There was even a hamper with her clothes from yesterday in it. Guess she was a stickler for laundry. She rubbed the back of her neck and walked to her door. Whatever the fuck today was gonna bring, it would be nice right?” 

The moment she opened the door she was almost hit in the face with a beer bottle. She dodged quickly and looked to see Husker, the grumpy cat demon. He glanced at Kid and grumbled. “Princess wants you downstairs. Something about a group project. Whatever the fuck it is better not have fucking rainbow confetti everywhere.” He grumbled the last few parts and kept muttering under his breath as he left. Kid watched him leave and shrugged her shoulders. She skipped to the stairs and slid down the railing, landing on the floor with ease and walked to the lobby. Charlie was there, as well as Vaggie and Angel Dust. Charlie glanced up from some papers she was holding and saw Kid, eyes widening with delight. 

“Kid!” She jumped up and rushed over to her, bouncing on her feet. “I have the whole day planned! First we’ll have breakfast courtesy of Vaggie, then we’ll discuss how to get over addictions nice and quick, then we’ll play board games for a few hours, and then we’ll have lunch, and then we’ll discuss our fears, and then we’ll help clean the hotel in time for dinner! Doesn’t that sound fun?!” She looked at Kid with an excited smile on her face. 

“Okay I love the enthusiasm but I’m gonna stop you right there.” Kid held up a hand and Charlie blinked in surprise. “First off, breakfast from Vaggie sounds amazing. Secone, how long do you think it takes for people to get over addictions to stuff like drugs and cigarettes? A few days?”

“Uh, maybe?” Charlie asked. “I know it will be tough but with enough help-”

“Help is sweet and all but getting over an addiction to something isn’t like throwing it out the window and expecting them to not get it. Look at Angel Dust.” She pointed to her father figure who was messing with Vaggie. “He’s addicted to a lot of shit, and you think you can get rid of that in a few days? The addiction to pcp might take at least five months by itself. Shit like that don’t just take a few days to get over.”

“Oh..” Charlie mumbled discouragedly.

“Also, board games for a few hours? I’m gonna get bored after at least three minutes and Angel will get bored in even less. So that option is out. Lunch sounds fine, but discussing fears? Really? You and especially Vaggie should know that at least one of us has trauma that we can't just talk about.”

“I didn’t say trauma I said-”

“At the end of the day most trauma is caused by fear. You should know that. Also, cleaning the hotel seems pretty pointless with Niffty around doesn’t it? She cleans everything she sees a million times over.” Kid said bluntly. 

Charlie shrunk back slightly. “Sorry princess.” Kid said. 

“Hey, what’s going on over there?” Vaggie growled stomping over to Kid and glaring at her. “What did you do to Charlie you brat?” 

“I didn’t do anything. I just pointed out some tiny flaws in her plans for today. What, she can’t take criticism?” Kid asked, her hands in her pocket. “That says a lot about our so-called “princess” doesn’t it?” She asked with quotation marks. “Can’t even take some simple criticism.”

“Now listen here you brat,” Vaggie shouted as Charlie tried to make her stop. “Charlie has put her heart and soul into this dream of hers and you aren’t gonna make her feel bad about it ya hear?” 

Kid rolled her eyes. “Calm down, yeesh.” Kid said walking away from her and going to sit with Angel Dust. “Take a chill pill and relax a little. Crazy bitch.” She gave Angel Dust a smile as she sat down next to him, smiling and talking with him. 

Vaggie grumbled and crossed her arms. “I knew taking her in was a bad idea.”

“Come on Vaggie! We don’t give up that easily!” Charlie exclaimed happily. “We are gonna get through today!” 

Vaggie sighed and nodded with a smile on her face. “Alright honey.”

  
  


Charlie gave her a big grin. Today would go very well. 

She hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys will hopefully not have to wait long for the next chapter. And HuskerDust will be— *gets knocked out*


	13. His Kid Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino realizes he has a kid. And takes a turn from what he normally does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm doing what @Yurichan06 did with her series, You Belong To Me. With the Unwanted chapters. Check it out for yourself, too complicated to explain here. Short version, I'll be posting chapters of the AU where Kid is raised by Val here sometimes, to float you guys over since I've been absent so much. Hope you guys enjoy.

The young girl ran down the streets of Hell breathing heavily. She looked behind her and saw the security guards running after her. She turned a corner running into an alley, hiding quietly behind some old crates. She heard the guards run in and run by, thinking she had run out. She smirked and got up from her hiding spot and running out the alley the other way, looking back and snickering at the guard's incompetence. She looked in front of her again only to run into a wall. She groaned and looked up grumbling. "Hi Uncle Vox."

The TV Demon looked down at her with a big smile. "You are in a lot of trouble missy." He picked her up by her hoodie and held her under her arm as he walked back to the studio.

The young girl growled. "I got farther this time Uncle Vox, I'll be able to escape next time." She yelled back.

"Well ya didn't. Ya dad ain't that happy." He gave her a horrible smile. "Better hope ya won't be punished too bad."

She grumbled and looked away from him. Although she could feel her heart start to race.

It was a short walk back, and it was midnight. Vox walked back to the studio with the girl in her arms and took the elevator to Val's penthouse. She growled yet was slightly scared as he walked to the door and opened it, throwing the girl in. She got up quickly and looked to see the door was closed. There was red smoke in the whole room, being emitted from the cigarette and the moth demon's mouth, who was sitting at his desk. She cringed as she felt a finger of smoke lift up her chin and make her look towards him. Valentino gave her a wide smile, although it wasn't a nice one. It was forced, and he was clenching his fist tightly. He beckoned her towards him and she slowly walked towards him, the smoke surrounding her small ten year old body. 

Valentino lifted her head up with the smoke and his grin widened. "So tell me Violet," He said sweetly the smoke stroking the her face gently. She cringed again hearing his harsh tone. "Why did you run away again? Don't you know it's safe for you here?"

"I hate being trapped!" She yelled back. "I don't like being in a fucking bubble!"

"Now now-"

"I don't want to be fucking trapped anymore!" She yelled back her eyes glowing red.

"No cursing baby." Valentino said back. "Now for your punishment."

Violet shook. "Dad please-"

"Oh, don't worry. I won't do anything bad to you baby." He said with a smile.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Of course. If you just got to your room now and stay there until I tell you to leave." He snapped back, the smoke slapping her harshly across the face. She yelped and nodded quickly. "Go you ungrateful brat. This will teach you to appreciate me more."

Violet ran to her room and went into her bed quickly, covering herself up in the soft blankets and holding her teddy bear tightly. The door slammed shut, and Violet could hear the door quietly lock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this at like midnight so that's why it's so bad lol


	14. Normal ish Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie takes on more than what she can bargain for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.   
> *sleeps for once*

Kid and Angel Dust groaned as they sat through Charlie’s talking as Vaggie made breakfast. Charlie hugged her waist and whispered sweet nothings to Vaggie making the moth demon blush. 

Angel Dust and Kid gagged. “Come on, we’re hungry!” Angel Dust yelled. “Enough with the sappiness and get to cooking!” 

“Yeah!” Kid shouted, throwing a spoon at them. “I want breakfast!” 

Vaggie grumbled and flipped the pancakes. “Can you shut up..”

“Aw, don’t worry! I’ll help!” Charlie said happily, starting to grab the pan, but Vaggie held her back. 

“Don’t worry honey, I got this.” Vaggie smiled at her. Charlie giggled and hugged her girlfriend. 

A fork flew by and hit the wall, sticking into it. “BOO!” Kid yelled banging on the table. “We want food!”

“Yeah! We want food!” Angel Dust shouted. 

“FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!” The duo screamed. 

A plate full of pancakes slammed in front of them. “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Vaggie yelled. “Here’s your food!”

“Thanks toots!” Angel Dust grabbed a pancake and tore into it with his teeth. Kid stabbed a pancake with a fork and ripped into it. Vaggie looked at them disgusted as they ate. 

“You two are animals.” She grumbled. 

“And you’re a bitch, don’t see me complaining.” Kid said eating another pancake. Vaggie’s eye twitched and she grumbled sitting down at the table. 

Charlie giggled and looked up, her face brightening. “Alastor!” She exclaimed bouncing over to the Radio Demon. “Wanna join us for breakfast?” 

Alastor looked over at Angel Dust and Kid eating the food. “No thank you my dear.” He said politely. “I choose not to eat with savages.”

“Hey, that isn’t very nice Alastor, we talked about this.” Charlie told him sternly. 

“And I chose to not listen, my dear Charlie.” Alastor said simply, patting her head and walking away. Charlie sighed but Vaggie walked over and put a hand on her shoulder smiling. Charlie smiled back and kissed her forehead. 

“Don’t worry Charlie, we can achieve your dream.” Vaggie reassured her with a smile. 

“Yeah! We just gotta keep moving forward.” Charlie said happily. 

“Hey Princess!” Charlie looked over and jumped as a plate was thrown at her face. It flew by and shattered against the wall. Vaggie growled looking over Kid, who was laughing loudly and Angel Dust who was trying not to snicker. 

“Hey Kid! Stop throwing shit!” She yelled. 

“Make me!” She laughed throwing a fork. Angel Dust cackled as Vaggie caught it growling. 

“Ok that’s enough!” Charlie yelled. Kid and Angel Dust stopped laughing and looked over at her. Charlie cleared her throat and looked at the two of them. “Angel, Kid, we are going to have a somewhat peaceful day. With games, talks, and more. Please just try and behave today alright?” She asked with a slightly desperate look on her face. 

Kid and Angel Dust looked at each other and nodded. “Yes princess.” They said at the same time. Although they were holding back mischievous grins, and Vaggie could clearly tell. 

“Good!” Charlie said happily. “Now let’s try and have a good day okay? 

“Yes Charlie~” they said again. Although they were exchanging mischievous looks. Vaggie growled and folded her arms. 

“Alrighty!” Charlie clapped her hands together. “Now finish breakfast and we’ll get started on our day.”

The duo nodded and ate their food quickly. Charlie pulled out a clipboard and looked at the list. “Ok, so first we’re going to do some arts and crafts. To express our feelings. Then we’re gonna play some games together so we can bond. And then we’re gonna do some breathing exercises, alright?”

“Right-O princess!” Kid said with a smile. 

Charlie smiled back. Today would go great!

  
  
  


——

  
  
  


Charlie groaned and rubbed her shoulder. She sat down on her bed and sighed. It was a hard day. She thought it was going to be calm but nope. 

During arts and crafts Charlie was trying to teach them to make snowflakes or puppies, but Angel Dust just made a giant dick out of paper and Kid made a giant knife made of wood. She had thrown it into the wall and now for some reason it was stuck in there. When they tried to play games the two of them both cheated, very badly. And during the breathing exercises they both disturbed everything by making loud hooting noises. 

It wasn’t a good day. 

She felt Vaggie hug her waist and nuzzle her neck. “It’ll be ok Charlie. We’ll figure this out ok?”

“But it’s so hard… Kid is being so difficult..” she muttered back to her girlfriend. 

Vaggie looked at her sadly before something popped in her head. “I have an idea Charlie.”

“What Vaggie?”

“Why not let Kid hang out with each of the staff?” Vaggie suggested. “It’ll get her away from Angel and she can meet everyone properly.” 

Charlie gasped and looked at Vaggie with a smile. “That’s a great idea!” She hugged her tightly. “This is gonna work, I know it!”

Vaggie smiled and kissed her cheek gently. Charlie blushed and giggled. “Alright honey.”

  
  


They cuddled each other lovingly.

  
  
  
  


While in Angel’s room, Kid was sobbing into his chest fluff while Angel Dust held her, rubbing her head. “It was such a bad dream, he made me do more bad stuff. Angel, I just wanna… I just wanna…”

“DONT. Don’t say another fucking word.” He held her tighter. “You’ll be ok. It’ll be ok. I’m here. Wanna sleep here with me?”

Kid nodded, resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and nuzzled to Angel Dust closer. He covered the two of them up and laid down, holding Kid gently and watching her sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short because I’m tired and I need filler ideas until we get to the good stuff. Gimme ideas.


	15. At the mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie spends the day with Kid at the mall. And it doesn’t go that well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also credit to @TwilightNa for giving me a lot of inspiration this chapter! Check her out!

“So we’re going to what?” Kid said confused. 

“You’re gonna spend each day of this week with one of us!” Charlie said excitedly, clapping her hands. Vaggie nodded beside her as Kid just stared at them. 

“Uh, why?” Kid asked. 

“So you can start to behave.” Vaggie grumbled. 

“Ah! No Vaggie that’s not why.” She scolded her. “We think that spending time with others besides Angel Dust will bring back positive results. You lived with him most of your life right? Why not try and hang with others? It’ll be fun!”

Kid looked at Vaggie. “Do I have a choice?”

“No.”

“Figured as much.” Kid sighed and put her hands behind her head. “Alright, I’ll do it. Can I spend the day with Angel first? Where is he anyway?”

Charlie grinned. “Conveniently he's at work! So you can’t choose him.”

Kid sighed. “Fine.” She looked around and walked away from them slowly before stopping. “Can I spend the day with you princess?”

Charlie squealed happily and ran over hugging the girl. “Oh we are going to have so much fun! We can play games and go out and get ice cream and—”

“Fuck no.” Vaggie growled. They both looked at the moth demon. “She’s spending the day with me. She knows she can take full advantage of you, she ain’t doing that on my watch.”

“Calm down lady, I just wanted to rob a place or two.” Kid said nonchalantly. 

Charlie did a double take. “Excuse me?!”

“See, what did I tell you! Angel is a bad influence on her. If she spends the day with me she’ll have all that gone.” Vaggie told Charlie glaring slightly at Kid. 

Kid growled quietly and let her arms fall. Her hand tightened into a fist. “Angel Dust isn’t that bad.” She said defensively. “He took care of me.”

“Well I’m surprised you managed to stay alive for this long.” Vaggie muttered. 

“What was that bitch?!” Kid yelled, raising her arms ready to fight. Vaggie brought out her spear and growled. 

“Ok let’s not get into an argument now!” Charlie shouted, stepping between the two of them. “Vaggie, Kid, go get dressed alright? I’ll give you the credit card so you can go shopping alright?”

Vaggie grumbled and nodded. Kid reluctantly put her hands down. “Good.” Charlie gave them a smile and left. 

Vaggie looked at Kid who was leaving to her room. She growled and left to get dressed. 

Thirty minutes later Vaggie came back to the lobby wearing a simple gray shoulder-less dress with white x’s on her breasts. She crossed her arms and waited for the girl. She made sure she had her spear with her, hidden so no one would take it. She wondered where Kid could possibly be, it shouldn’t take this long. 

There was a whooshing sound and Kid landed in front of her. “I’m ready!” Kid shouted with a smile. She was wearing black knee high boots with gray leggings, and a red jacket with long sleeves. Her neck fluff was poofed up, and her spiky like antenna was shiny. “Might as well look my best.” Kid replied with a smirk when Vaggie gave her a weird look. 

Vaggie rolled her eyes and Charlie came up and gave her the credit card. “Don’t spend it all!” She joked. Vaggie smiled and kissed Charlie’s cheek. 

“Augh, get a room!” Kid said loudly. Vaggie growled at her and Charlie giggled. 

“You two enjoy yourselves!” Charlie exclaimed as they left. “Don’t get into any trouble!”

“We won’t princess! Don’t worry!” Kid called out. 

“We won’t Charlie.” Vaggie said. They walked away from the hotel and down the street. 

Vaggie sighed and looked over at Kid, who was skipping beside her her tail flicking back and forth. “So what do you want to do?” Vaggie asked. 

“Let’s go to the mall!” Kid said happily. Vaggie nodded and grabbed her hand. “Hey why the tight grip? I won’t run off.” She snickered.

“I’m holding onto you because there a lot of fucking creeps if you bothered to look around.” Vaggie snapped. 

Kid scoffed. “I can take care of—”

“Look around Kid. A lot of nasties here in Hell.” Vaggie grumbled. 

Kid growled and looked around, and saw she wasn’t wrong. There was a lot people looking at her, mainly Vaggie but also her, and not in a good way. She swore she saw some of them drool and heard someone whistle at them when they walked by. 

Kid looked away from the creeps on the street and held Vaggie’s hand hoping to keep up. “I’ll stick with you, just in case.”

“Sure Kid.” Vaggie said, although she smiled slightly. 

They made it to the mall and Kid gasped at the size of it. “This place is huge! Let’s go in!” Kid started to run in when Vaggie held her back. “Hey what gives?”

“One that’s the exit. Second, stick close to me.” Vaggie told her holding her hand tightly. “When we get in a store you can go as crazy as you want alright?”

“Alright Vaggie!” Kid said excitedly bouncing up and down, her tail swinging. Vaggie walked in clutching Kid’s hand and held back a laugh hearing Kid’s reaction. “This place is huge! Look at the food court! Vaggie look at the jewelry!” She kept looking around and gasped. “Is that a toy store?!”

Kid pulled Vaggie towards the toy store with surprising strength and looked in the windows. “Look at that thing!” She pointed at a demonic looking teddy bear that had its teeth all out. “That looks so cute!”

Vaggie snickered. “You want it?”

Kid looked at Vaggie in disbelief. “I can have it? Really?”

“Of course.” Vaggie pulled Kid up and walked in the store. “We want that thing in the window.”

The cashier texted something in his phone not looking up. “Grab the thing, bring it up here. Scan your card or give us the money. Then leave.”

Vaggie clenched her fist and patted Kid’s shoulder. “Go get it dear.”

“Alright Vaggie!” She ran to the window and grabbed the teddy bear, running back to the cashier and plopping it on the counter. 

“Ya want a bag with that?” The cashier asked, still texting. “Man if this bitch keep sending me pictures of her ass I swear I’m gonna—”

Vaggie slammed the counter and the cashier jumped. “Yes we want a bag. Now hurry it up.” She shouted at him. Kid giggled as the cashier grumbled. 

“Alright, jeez bitch.” He grabbed the teddy bear and shoved it into a paper bag. “Have a nice day, or some shit.” He muttered as they walked out. 

Kid squealed in delight and twirled around as they kept walking. “Thanks Vaggie! This means a lot!”

“Your welcome Kid. Your parents never did stuff like this with you?” Vaggie asked. Kid stopped twirling and stood in her spot. 

“No. They didn’t. They were kind of shit bags.” She mumbled. Vaggie nodded silently. 

“Well let’s forget about them alright? Let’s have some more fun.” Vaggie smiled at Kid. Kid grinned widely back and nodded her head quickly. 

The next few hours consisted of Kid and Vaggie going into different stores and looking around or getting something. They stopped for food on the way and Vaggie watched Kid strangely as she tore into her venison. “Ya like deer meat huh?”

“Yeah! Mom used to make it sometimes and now it’s my favorite.” She ripped off a piece and wiped some blood from her mouth. Vaggie chuckled and kept eating her salad. 

Soon they were done eating, but Kid wanted to go to one more place. “Can I get some clothes?” She asked Vaggie. 

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” She looked around at all the clothes stores. “Which one you wanna-”

“This one!” She pulled Vaggie into a clothes store and Vaggie could quickly tell it was for teens from the cheesy music playing and the weird goth clothes. The cashier at the front desk was chewing gum and didn’t even seem to acknowledge them. 

Kid looked at the sweaters and jackets on the racks. Vaggie watched her with a smile. 

Kid went through more of the clothing and gasped. “Vaggie look!” She held up a hanger that had a baggy pinkish red hoodie with white sleeves and red cuffs. “I really Ike this! Can I have it?” She asked bouncing up and down on her feet. 

Vaggie chuckled and nodded. “Sure, let’s get it.” She put the bow she was looking at back and walked with Kid to checkout. 

Kid held the sweater lovingly and Vaggie smiled at her behavior. She didn’t seem like the delinquent teen she usually acted like. She seemed like a normal kid. 

They made it to checkout and placed the sweater on the counter. “That’s all?” The cashier asked popping her gum. 

“Yep!” Kid said happily jumping up and down. 

The cashier glanced over at Kid and raised an eyebrow. “Say, you look a lot like the Overlord Valentino.”

Kid flinched and it didn’t go unnoticed by Vaggie. “Y-yeah, it’s just a coincidence though.” Kid stuttered out. 

“Like, you look a lot like him. How is that possible? Ya copying his look now or something?” She pestered Kid with questions. The young girl shook as she started to remember her past. 

“Hey! Stop asking her questions you bitch!” Vaggie yelled. The cashier snapped her neck towards Vaggie and growled.

“What did you just say to me?” The cashier snapped her eyes flaring up. Vaggie growled and clenched her fist. 

“I said—”

“Vaggie stop!” Kid yelled. “It’s fine, let’s just go. I didn’t want the sweater anyways.” Kid looked down and walked away swiftly. 

“Kid!” Vaggie called after her. She growled and grabbed the sweater shoving it in the bag running after her. 

“Hey! You need to pay for that!” The cashier yelled. A knife almost hit her in the face and she flinched jumping back. 

Vaggie looked around the mall searching for Kid’s antenna, trying to find her. But she couldn’t see her at all. 

  
  


Then she heard a scream. 

“Oh fuck no.” She growled running towards the direction of the scream. She pushed through the crowds and looked around, hearing another scream and a cry for help. 

“Vaggie!” 

The moth demon ran to the sound of the yelling and found Kid being pinned against the wall by some teenage demons trying to take her clothes off. Kid growled and tried to kick at them but they hit her making her stop. 

“Come on sweetheart! We won’t do anything you won’t enjoy!” One of them said grabbing at her chest. Kid yelped and tried to break free once again. They laughed and started to pull her pants down. 

One of the guy’s head’s was sliced off, blood splashing all over them and Kid. The boys flinched and looked behind them to see Vaggie her bow in the shape of horns and growling loudly as she held her spear tightly pointing it at them. “GET. AWAY. FROM. HER.” She yelled, swinging it at them. 

They backed away quickly and ran off, their friend bleeding on the floor. Kid looked up at Vaggie in amazement as she held out a hand. “You ok?”

Kid took her hand and groaned. “Yeah, I'll be fine.” Kid sighed. “I’m sorry I ran off Vaggie.”

“Damn right you should be sorry. You could have gotten seriously hurt.” Vaggie scolded Kid harshly. Kid cringed and folded her arms. Vaggie saw this and sighed. “Look, Kid, Hell isn’t that fun. It’s not fun at all. It’s full of shitty people who will take advantage of you and try and do bad shit. Understand?”

“Yes Vaggie.” Kid sighed. 

“Good.” Vaggie put her spear away and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Now let’s say we get outta here?”

“Alright. Just wish I got that sweater.” Kid said sheepishly. 

“You mean this sweater?” Vaggie asked with a grin showing her the clothes in the bag. Kid squealed and hugged Vaggie tightly. Vaggie was surprised but hugged back smiling. 

“Thanks Vaggie! Let’s go back to the hotel and tell Charlie about today!” Kid twirled around her tail wrapped around her arm as she babbled on and on about what she was going to tell Charlie. Vaggie smiled and shook her head gently as they left the mall. 

  
  
  
  


While behind them the blue eyed demon watched them intently, taking pictures of the young teen the whole time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niffty’s next!


	16. Baking snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid makes some great stuff with Niffty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! @TwilightNa is also responsible for some of the chapter.

“Hey Angel! Ya like my sweater?” Kid asked as she adjusted the hood. 

“Yeah! It looks great!” Angel Dust replied as he did his makeup. “Too bad what happened yesterday.”

“Yeah, those idiots were such shit sacks. Luckily Vaggie was there huh?” Kid laughed. Angel Dust chuckled as he put some blush on his cheek. 

“But really Kid.” Angel Dust said seriously. Kid looked over at him. “Something really bad could have happened. Don’t run off from anyone here alright?”

Kid sighed and rolled her eyes. “Ok Angel.” 

“Kid.” Angel Dust got up and walked over to her lifting up her chin. “Look at me and promise you won’t run off again.”

Kid grumbled and looked him in the eyes. “I promise Angel.”

Angel Dust smiled and kissed her forehead. “Thanks Kid.”

Kid snickered and pushed him away lightly. “Come on man, I’m seventeen. I’m too old for that shit.”

“But ya still my kid!” He hugged her and ruffled her hair. Kid snickered and hugged Angel Dust back. “Alright, I’m off to work now.” He kissed her forehead again. “Have fun with Niffty ok?”

“I will Angel.” She said. Angel Dust smiled and patted her cheeks, leaving the room. 

It took Kid a few seconds to realize what he said. “Wait Niffty?” She mumbled leaving the room. “Well she’s hyper but I’m sure I can handle her just fi—”

She was tackled to the floor. Her eyes rattled in her skull as she was shaken by Niffty. “Oh my gosh we’re gonna have so much fun!” Niffty screamed excitedly. “We’ll clean the hotel’s walls and then the floors and then the ceiling and the walls again-”

“Ok calm down.” Kid pushed her off and took a breath. Niffty ran around Kid as she got up and rubbed her eyes. “I have an idea Niffty. Why don’t you show me how to clean stuff and I watch?”

Niffty gasped and squealed in delight. “Oh yes! I’ll show you how to clean the walls and the ceiling and floors and the table-!”

Kid smirked and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll pay attention. Don’t worry.”

  
  


A few hours later Niffty was cleaning the lobby shouting cleaning tips and how to clean toilets while Kid was playing with a ball in the corner. 

“And you need to scrub everywhere or else nothing will get clean!” Niffty said. “And you have to get the corners and the crevices and the nooks and crannies-”

“Yeah, sure.” Kid muttered. “Totally.”

Husker walked by holding a box of wine bottles and looked at Niffty cleaning the place. He glanced at Kid doing nothing and grumbled. “Hey Kid, shouldn’t you be helping her?” He asked Kid as he put the box on the bar table. 

Kid glanced at Niffty who was almost done with the whole lobby. “I think she can handle it.”

Husker took a bottle from the box and popped it open, drinking down some of the alcohol and burped. “Hey Niffty!” He yelled. Niffty looked over at him quickly. “She hasn’t cleaned anything yet. Make her do something.”

“Oh yes!” Niffty whipped around and gave Kid a feather duster. “Here! You can dust the whole lobby! I’ll tell you what to do and everything!”

Kid glared at Husker’s smug face and growled. “Fine.”

  
  


The next few hours consisted of Kid trying to get out of work, and Husk kept disturbing and stopping her plans by yelling at Niffty to make her clean something. 

“Hey Niffty! Maybe she should clean that wall!” Husker yelled with a grin. 

“Oh yeah!” She gave Kid a washcloth and soap. “Clean the wall!” She zipped around cleaning the rest of the room. Kid growled and cleaned the wall glaring at Husk the entire time. Husker smirked in triumph and left drinking his alcohol. 

The next room, Kid didn’t know how much cleaning she could take. She shot up and forced a smile at Niffty. “Hey Niffty! You like baking right? Why don’t we make brownies for everyone?”

Niffty gasped and dropped her feather duster. “Oh yes! That would be such a good lesson for you!” She ran up to her and pulled Kid out the room. Kid jogged to keep up with her, the small cyclops demon was super fast. 

They made it to the large kitchens and Niffty grabbed ingredients from the cabinets, placing them on the table. “Turn the oven on!” She exclaimed as she zoomed around the room. Kid went to an oven and clicked it on, jumping back as the oven burped a wave of fire. It yawned again and closed. 

“So cool.” Kid muttered softly as Niffty placed the ingredients in front of them. 

“Ok! Put the brownie mix in the bowl and then the other ingredients!” Niffty told her. Kid nodded and ripped open the box, pouring the mix into the bowl. “Great! Now everything else and then stir.”

Kid poured in the water, butter, sugar and everything else into the bowl and grabbed the spoon, trying to mix it as best she could. It was harder than she thought. She moved the spoon around and growled. “I can’t do it.” She mumbled. 

“Nonsense!” Niffty exclaimed happily, taking the bowl and the spoon and mixing it up quickly. Kid’s eyes widened and looked at Niffty in surprise. “The trick is to move it in a circular motion, very quickly.” She gave Kid the bowl and spoon again. “Now you try!” Niffty said happily. 

Kid nodded and mixed it up again. She still wasn’t getting it right and whined in frustration. Niffty glanced at her and frowned. “Here, let me help.” She took Kid’s hand in hers and helped her mix the batter. Kid watched the motion of her hands carefully and moved along with her, getting it right. She didn’t even notice when Niffty moved away and she was mixing it all by herself. “You did it!” Niffty exclaimed, taking the finished batter and pouring it into a brownie tray. “Good job!”

Kid laughed and smiled. “Thanks! Mom and I used to do this all the time.” She thought about her mom and her baking together, having fun like they used to. She used to put batter on her mom’s face and laugh at the look she would give her. 

But that time was over. Over and gone. Kid sniffed and clenched her fists. 

“Hey, hey, don’t cry!” Niffty exclaimed patting Kid’s back as tears streamed from the young girl’s face. “Hey, it’s fine. Just think of all the girls here as your mom figure!”

Kid snickered and wiped her eyes. “Yeah, your right. Let’s get these brownies done.”

They spent the rest of the day making treats, the brownies turning out amazing and the cookies turning out even better. Kid got cookie dough on her nose and was very confused at Niffty’s laughing until she realized what was going on and laughed as well. They made cookies and brownies and grinned at each other when they were done. 

“Let’s share with the others!” Kid said with a big smile. Niffty nodded frantically and packed all the snacks in Tupperware boxes. 

“Let’s go upstairs!” Kid grabbed the box with the brownies and Niffty took the one with cookies. They ran out the kitchen and upstairs, seeing Charlie talking with Vaggie. “Charlie! Charlie!” The girls exclaimed running up to her. Charlie turned around in surprise. 

“We made snacks for everyone!” Kid held up the box of brownies and Niffty held up the box of cookies. “Can we share them with everyone? Pleaseee!!!”

Charlie internally squealed and looked at Vaggie with a grin. Vaggie rolled her eyes and nodded. “Of course! We’ll have them after lunch.”

Kid and Niffty squealed in delight and ran to the dining room. Charlie glanced at Vaggie with a big smile trying to hold back a scream. Vaggie snickered and patted her back. “We’re making progress.”

  
  
  


“Delicious isn’t it people?” Kid and Niffty asked everyone as they ate the snacks. 

“This is amazing!” Charlie exclaimed shoving brownies in her mouth. 

“Yeah, like fuck, this is delicious!” Angel Dust shouted while eating the cookies. Husk grumbled cuss words but didn’t stop eating the snacks. 

“It’s not venison but it will do.” Alastor said eating the brownies. 

Kid smiled widely. This, this made her happy. Spending time with the people she loved. 

  
  


She wished her real mom was still around for this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The princess of hell herself is next!


	17. Singing and Bonding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid spends the day with the princess, and finds out some things about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made in help by @TwilightNa! Check out her story Divinity against Sin! It’s amazing! She’ll be helping me with some future chapters!  
> Also sorry if this is so messy.

Kid was peacefully sleeping. Clutched in her hands was the demonic teddy bear she had gotten from her day with Vaggie and surprisingly, the smell of Niffty’s cookies hung on her neck fluff and hair, letting her sleep peacefully that night, something she relished as she continued sleeping. 

Suddenly the door burst open and Charlie came in singing with Razzle and Dazzle. “Time to wake up~!” She sang a high note and swiped the blanket away from the girl. “Rise and shine!” 

Kid groaned and grabbed the blankets again. “Five more minutes…”

Charlie pulled the blanket back as Razzle and Dazzle threw open the shades on the windows. “Sorry Kid! But it’s time to wake up! I have our whole day planned for us and we need to get started bright and early!”

Kid growled and nuzzled her face into the pillow. “Ya heard of the concept sleeping in?” She mumbled as she held the pillow and her bear. “You should try it sometime.”

“But if we don’t get started now, we’ll get behind! Please Kid! Please! Just for today! I’ll bring up some coffee or tea for you!”

Kid groaned and got up. “Frappuccino with extra sugar and cream. Lucifer knows I need it..” she grumbled as she got up, stretching and patting her neck fluff. 

“Right away! Get dressed in the meantime! I’ll be right back up!” Charlie sprang out the door.

Kid grumbled and scratched her fluff. “Why is it always me..” she mumbled as she started to get dressed. 

Within three minutes, Charlie was back with a warm frappuccino. By now Kid was dressed in a red shirt and black pants, with dark pink boots. Her hair was done in a ponytail that hung low and her horn and antenna were shiny with gel. “Thanks princess.” She said as she snatched the cup from her hand and started drinking it down as she followed Charlie. 

Charlie happily skipped down the stairs, singing her song Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow, Razzle and Dazzle happily following her. 

“So what we doing princess?” Kid asked as she drank her coffee. 

“You and I are going to do some music therapy together!” Charlie sang happily. 

“Wow. Sounds so fun.” She mumbled while taking another sip. 

Charlie clapped her hands. “I know! Isn’t it so exciting?”

“Ya don’t understand sarcasm do you?” She asked drinking in more coffee. She looked around and frowned. “Where is everybody else?”

“Oh they’re off doing chores around the hotel! It’s just you and me today!”

Kid sighed loudly. “Great…”

Charlie hummed merrily as she began to get some breakfast set out. Kid sat down on the chair and drank her coffee as Charlie spoke. Well, more like babbled on and on cheerfully with no end. All the while Razzle and Dazzle skittered around the table, getting and offering Kid a variety of breakfast items. 

Kid groaned at the energy around and slammed her hands on the table. “OK ENOUGH!” She yelled. “I ain’t hungry, I ain’t thirsty anymore.” She threw the coffee against the wall. “And I just want to get this day over with please.”

Charlie stopped and Razzle and Dazzle looked over at Charlie. The princess looked shocked and at the same time hurt by the outburst. “Oh.... I’m sorry....” Without another word, Charlie walked off fro the breakfast area, heading to the foyer where the family portraits were hanging.

Kid groaned. Fuck now she felt bad. She got up and followed Charlie. “Wait, princess. I’m sorry.”

“No no, don’t apologize... I... I failed to see that you were getting uncomfortable... I should have been more considerate.” Charlie looked at the family portrait of herself, her mother and her father. The princess stared at Lucifer and held the sleeves of her jacket, thinking of the times he and Satan berated her on her dreams.

Kid looked up at the photo of the family and glanced back at Charlie. “That your old man?” She asked her as she stood beside her. 

Charlie nodded. “Yes, he’s my father... he... he doesn’t believe that I can do things right... and maybe he’s right. All the things I’ve done always ended in failure.”

“Hey, don’t say that.” Kid told her frowning. “My dad sucks too. He just likes to mess with me and make me feel like shit.”

  
  


Charlie wiped her eyes of her tears. “But as the Princess of Hell, I’m supposed to be an example and not embarrass the family name. But everything I’ve done has resulted in me making a mockery of the Magne name.”

Kid squirmed and tugged at her collar. She didn’t know what to say here. She sighed and placed a hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “Wanna know what I do?”

Charlie looked at her confused. “What?”

“I say suck my imaginary dick. I’m gonna do what I can to achieve my goals and your prissy ass can’t stop me.” Kid said. 

Charlie snorted and laughed, crying tears of laughter instead of sad tears

Kid grinned widely and put an arm around her shoulders. “There we go, there’s the smile Vaggie keeps blushing about!”

Charlie smiles and wiped her eyes. “If you’re still up for it, we can do music therapy in a little bit.”

Kid shrugged her shoulders. “Sure, why not. I have nothing better to do.”

Charlie led Kid to the large musical room, complete with sound studio, microphones, musical instruments from every era, boom boxes and stereos and music players of all forms.

Kid’s eyes widened at the size of the room. “Holy shit this room is AMAZING!” She zipped around touching and looking at everything. “That’s a high class boombox! Holy fuck is that a surround sound speaker? IS THAT A VIOLIN?!” She screamed in delight.

Charlie blinked in surprise. “Oh! You like the music room?”

Kid looked at the instruments in delight. “Are you KIDDING?! I love music!”

Charlie gained a sparkle in her eyes. “Really?! You mean it?”

Kid scoffed and looked at the violin some more. “Yeah! Who doesn’t?!”

Charlie chuckles. “I don’t know.”

“Exactly my point princess.” She took out the violin and strummed it slightly. She gasped and looked at Charlie excitedly. “I have an idea!”

Charlie gasped and gained an excited look. “What is it?”

“Wanna sing a song with me?”

Charlie squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. “Absolutely!”

“Any ideas?” Kid asked her. 

Charlie got a CD and placed it in the music player. The song “Die Young” started to play. 

Kid squealed and put the violin down. “I love this song!”

Charlie began singing. “I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums~”

“Oh what a shame that you came here with someone~!” Kid sang along. Dazzle and Razzle chirped happily and flew around.

“So while you’re here in my arms~“ Both Kid and Charlie sang, side by side. “Let’s make the most of tonight like we’re gonna die young!”

They sang and danced for who knows how long. It wasn’t until Charlie felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Razzle pointing at the clock. She gasped seeing it was seven o'clock already.

“Oh my goodness look at the time! We have to get to dinner!”

Kid stopped singing and looked at Charlie. “Ugh. Fine.”

Charlie smiles. “This was really fun. I would love to sing with you again! You have a beautiful voice Kid!”

Charlie smiled. “You’re welcome Kid! Now let’s get some dinner!”

Kid smiled and nodded, following Charlie.

She wasn’t that bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The infamous Radio Demon is next!


	18. HELP

MY FUCKING DEVIANTART AINT WORKING AND NOW I CANT MESSAGE MY FRIEND REEEEEE

Any who.   
  


Twilight. If you know how to fix this please comment. Or at least find some other way to contact me through other social media if you can. Cause your a blessing to me. And a nice person 

SO PLEASE HELP


	19. A taste for something good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor shows Kid a day in his life... and run into a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I might not have uploaded the Alastor chapter. Or accidentally deleted it. Anyway here it is now.

Kid was sleeping soundly, hugging her teddy bear close as she began to come to the edge of waking.

“Good morning my dear!” Kid’s eyes flew open and she came face to face with the infamous Radio Demon, smiling brightly down at her. 

“AAH!” She screamed and jolted out of bed, landing on the floor. Alastor watched her tilting his head as she scrambled up and glared at him. “What the fuck man?!” She screamed at him. 

Alastor chuckled. “Me? Nothing! You, on the other hand, are on the floor!” A laugh track followed his statement. 

Kid growled at him and threw the bear back on the bed. “I could have been masturbating you idiot. Why are you even in here?” She asked, glaring at him as she brushed her shoulders and her fluff. 

“Merely seeing if you were up and at it for our day together! We have a lot of ground to cover and not enough time to dawdle about and let this day go to waste!” Alastor told her. 

“This day?” Kid remembered what the princess said and groaned. “Oh yeah. That..”

Alastor turned on his heel and spun his staff. “I’ll be waiting for you in the lobby. Niffty is making you a breakfast to go and I would dress appropriately. We are going to some very interesting places, my dear.”

“Interesting?” She asked. But the radio demon was already gone. “Damn weirdo..” 

She brushed off her fluff again and went to the bathroom, cleaning herself up. She left the bathroom and grabbed some clothes out the dresser. “This’ll work.” 

When she left the room she was wearing a simple dress shirt and sweater vest, with slacks and her old faded boots.

Alastor was humming a show tune as he waited. When Kid came down the stairs, Niffty zipped up and gave her a breakfast burrito and a thermos of her frappuccino. 

“Oh, thanks.” Kid sipped the coffee and took a bite of the burrito. She looked up at Alastor and raised an eyebrow. “So where we going?” She asked.

Alastor chuckles. “We’re going for a walk around my usual territory route!”

“Territory route?” She quirked an eyebrow confused.

Alastor grabbed her shoulder and pulled her close. “Yes! You shall have a day with your favorite Overlord and cheery Radio Host!”

Kid gave him a weird look. “Sure, favorite.” She moved away from his grasp and sipped her coffee.

Alastor opened the door and led Kid down the road and up the sidewalks of the city. As they walked, Kid watched demons scamper away and hide in various places from trash cans, sewer drains and abandoned buildings.

Kid looked around in slight disgust as she finished her breakfast, throwing the wrapper away. Stray demons ran to get at it and tore it apart with their teeth. Kid shuddered and looked up at the radio demon. “So where are we going?” She asked drinking her coffee.

“To visit my friend Rosie! She’s another fellow Overlord in the Cannibal Colony!” Alastor explained. 

“Cannibal colony?” She asked with a nervous glance around. “She isn’t gonna..”

“Oh goodness now! Rosie has more refined tastes!”

Kid breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god.”

As they entered Cannibal Colony, Kid saw many female demons ripping the flesh off some poor soul who had accidentally wandered in.

Kid’s eyes widened and held onto Alastor’s suit. Being here slightly terrified her. 

Alastor gave a polite wave. “Morning ladies!” 

The women looked up and flashed their blood soaked teeth. “Mornin’ Alastor!” They sang merrily. 

Kid shuddered as she watched the women tear into the man on the floor. One of them caught sight of Kid and squealed. “Oh who’s that adorable little dumpling?”

Alastor chuckled and wrapped an arm around Kid’s shoulder and brought her closer to the ladies. Kid tried to move away from him but he had a really strong grip. “Why this little tot is Kid! She’s a new guest at the hotel I’m sponsoring! She’s rather shy around new people!”

Kid nodded slowly and jumped at the ladies gushing. They jumped up from the corpse and fawned over her like she was a doll. Alastor had let go and watched Kid with glee as the women looked at her.

The woman examined her hair and antennae, looked over her clothes and fawned over her increasingly red face. Kid laughed nervously and glared at Alastor. Alastor merely grinned at her and continued to observe. 

The ladies stopped and patted her head before going back to the corpse. Kid glared at Alastor who just gave her an innocent look.

“What’s the matter my dear?” Alastor asked, tilting his head. “Where did your smile go? You’re never fully dressed without one.”

Kid growled and clenched her fists. “Whatever man.”

Alastor chuckled. “Let’s press on then!” Kid grumbled and followed the deer.

Alastor led Kid to a large building with “Rosie’s Emporium” written on fancy lettering. “Why is Frankie exed out?” Kid asked, pointing at the sign confused.

“Oh she died during a previous extermination,” Alastor replied nonchalantly. 

Kid eyes’s widened. “Excuse me?!”

“What? It’s a fact of life in the afterlife of a demon.”

“Sure but..” Kid looked up at the emporium and shuddered. 

“You’ll be fine my dear! Rosie won’t harm a hair on your head!” Alastor reassured her. 

Kid looked at him. “What about everyone else?”

“Only if they get on Rosie’s bad side.” Without another word, Alastor gently pushed Kid into the store with him. 

Kid looked around nervously. All around them with beautiful dresses from every era of the past and even the present time.

Kid looked around slightly impressed. “Wow, this place looks so cool.”

Alastor smiled wider. “Of course, Rosie takes care that all her dresses are made with the utmost care and out of the finest material.”

Kid rolled her eyes. “Sure.”

The out from the racks of dresses came a female demon with completely black eyes dressed in an old Victorian era dress. 

“Is that her?” Kid asked. 

Alastor smiled. “Rosie my good friend! So glad to see you again!”

The demon looked over at Alastor and flashed a sharp toothed smile. “Oh Alastor, how nice to see you as well!” Her voice had a slight British accent to it.

Alastor pulled Kid along as he happily greeted Rosie. “It’s been far too long my friend! How has the business been going?”

Rosie sighed and waved her hand around lazily. “Without Frankie it’s a bit hard, but nothing I can’t handle. Everyone loves my dresses.” She noticed Kid and tilted her head. “Oh, who’s this?”

Alastor moved Kid in front and showed her off like she was a trophy. “Rosie, meet Kid! She is a new guest at the hotel! Only seventeen and still a shy bird around the new people she encounters! We require a dress for her as she and I will have a proper dinner out on the town!” 

Kid did a double take and looked at Alastor in surprise. “Uh what?”

Rosie smiled widely and laughed. “Oh Alastor, don’t worry! I’ll have something whipped up for her in no time.”

Alastor laughed merrily. “Oh wonderful!”

Kid glared at Alastor. “Hold on ya fuckin deer I didn’t agree to-“

She was held back by some other black eyed demons who were grinning widely. “Considering your disheveled appearance you’ll need a full do over.” Rosie said with a wide smile.

Kid gaped at her. “My WHAT?!”

“Yes, I don’t know what you were thinking with that vest. Full do over is required.” Rosie said snapping her fingers. The demons started to drag her away to the back. 

Kid growled and glared over at Alastor. “You fucker!”

“I am no such thing my dear! You’ll thank me later!” Alastor laughed, waving. 

Kid struggled to get free but they had a tight grip. “Let go! Alastor!”

“Let them do their job dearie!” Rosie said merrily. 

Kid was dragged away yelling and screaming. Rosie chuckled, amused. “You picked a special one didn’t you Alastor?”

Alastor smirked. “Of course I did.”

“What do you think of her?” Rosie asked as she checked the hem of some dresses.

Alastor tapped his chin in though. “She is unique. Her similarity to that disgusting moth intrigues me.”

Rosie summoned a pair of scissors out of nowhere and trimmed some of the hem. “Maybe they are related?”

Alastor rubbed his chin. “I would be curious as to how that is even possible.”

Rosie finished and smiled. “Anything is possible down here.”

Alastor inspected the dress Rosie had finished. “Beautiful isn’t it?” She asked.

The dress was from the early 1920’s era, a formal dress that was violet and red wine red. The bodice was laced together with black ribbons and the collar of the dress went up halfway to the neck. 

“Absolutely stunning! You’ve outdone yourself again Rosie!” Alastor exclaimed. 

Rosie laughed. “Thank you Alastor. Then again you always say I outdo myself.”

“Very few meet your level of talent my dear.” Alastor said. 

“Thanks again Alastor.” Rosie said. “How do you think our little darling is doing?”

Alastor hummed. “Putting up a struggle I’m sure.”

“Oh I’m sure she stopped a while ago.” Rosie insisted.

“I’m not sure, but perhaps you’re right.”

There was loud screaming and crashing from the back room. Kid ran out trying to escape again but the black eyed demons grabbed her and dragged her away. Kid let out a string of curse words at Alastor as she was taken back.

Alastor snickered. “Well, she has quite the spirit and moxie, I’ll give her that.”

Rosie giggled. “Yes she certainly does.” She snapped her fingers and a teapot and cups appeared. “Tea?” 

“Of course my dear!” Alastor exclaimed. He took a cup and held it out as the teapot poured the tea. 

When Kid came back out, her antenna and horn were shiny with gel. Her hair was combed through and done in a side braid over her shoulder. Her neck fluff was poofed up and smelled of vanilla. Her nails were painted black and she had perfume on that smelt of vanilla. 

“I’m done…” she mumbled. 

Rosie turned and gave a clap of her hands. “Oh spectacular! You look like a proper young lady now! All that’s left is to get you dressed!”

Kid shot her head up at her. “What?”

Rosie led her to a changing room. Kid glared at Alastor and flipped him off. Alastor gave a smile and waved as he sipped his tea. Kid growled as she was dragged away. 

Rosie placed Kid on a stool and with a snap of her fingers, a fancy purple dress appeared on Kid and her clothes that she was previously wearing were folded neatly on a chair. 

“How did you-“ Kid started.

“My magic my dear. Now give us a turn.” 

Kid turned around slowly. Rosie smiled widely. “You look absolutely stunning, dear! A real show girl!”

Kid rolled her eyes. “Sure. Thanks.

“Alastor’s already paying for the dress, and I believe you will wear that until you both return back to the hotel!” Rosie told her.

“Of fucking course...” she grumbled.

Rosie led Kid out and up to Alastor. “I’m done you prick.” Kid told the Radio Demon.

Alastor smiled. “You look stunning!”

“Sure. Whatever.”

Alastor led Kid out the door and down the street. As they walked, Kid heard the smooth sound of a saxophone being played. She looked over at the saxophone player, stopping to listen to the music.

Alastor stopped as well, taking a shiny coin from his pocket and tossing it into the man’s hat. 

Kid looked over at Alastor who was listening as well. “This is what real music is my dear.” He told her. “None of that ridiculous stuff they have today.”

Kid blinked but felt more relaxed listening to the saxophone play. Alastor sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Good day sir.” Alastor waved goodbye as he led the young girl away. 

Kid sighed as she looked at the time by looking at the huge clock. It was already three in the afternoon and she was feeling hungry. Alastor heard her grumbling stomach and smiled. “Would you like something to eat my dear?” He asked.

Kid nodded, rubbing her stomach which had begun to growl. 

“Let’s go! I know a great place where there is venison. You like it?” He asked.

Kid felt her mouth start drooling and nodded. “I love venison.”

Alastor laughed. “So do I! Let’s go.”

Kid and Alastor were walking but soon Kid heard a whistling noise. “Hey Al, ya hear that?” She asked.

Alastor’s ears twitched and he turned around. “Uh... what’s with the giant airship?” Kid asked as the gold and purple airship approached the two. She heard Alastor sigh in exhaustion.

“Such an annoyance..” he muttered. 

“Who is that?” Kid asked.

Sir Pentious popped out of the door hissing. “Alastor! It is I, your greatest rival! Sir Pentious!” He cried out. 

Kid looked at the snake confused. “Who is this?” She asked Alastor.

“A gnat flying around my ear...” Alastor grumbled as he summoned his staff again.

“A gnat?” She asked.

“A nuisance.” He replied. 

Kid looked at Sir Pentious. “He looks kinda cool.”

“I believe he is Cherri Bomb’s rival who tries to steal her territory often.”

“Oh.” Kid narrowed her eyes at him. “Not cool.”

Sir Pentious growled and pulled out a flame thrower. “Enough talk! I am taking you down once and for all Radio Demon!”

“Uh, Al?” Kid asked looking up at Alastor. 

Alastor simply sighed and snapped his fingers. 

Kid was very confused and looked at Sir Pentious before gasping.

Giant black tentacles wrapped around the airship and began smashing it into the ground. 

“Woah!” She gasped looking at the sight.

Alastor watched as his familiars wreaked havoc to the Egg Bois and Sir Pentious. They screamed loudly from inside the ship and tried to dodge the falling wreckage, but some Egg Bois had gotten smashed. Kid looked at Alastor completely terrified as the ship was torn apart.

With a flash the ship exploded into thousands of pieces, all the while Alastor continued to smile. But for her turned back to Kid, some dark circles under his eyes. “Well I’m starved!”

Kid tilted her head as he walked away from the destroyed ship. “Let’s go get that venison!” Alastor exclaimed. Kid blinked and didn’t think about it, following the deer demon. 

They made it to a small cafe. The demon held the door open for Alastor with a nervous smile, and the blue horned demon with glasses gulped nervously seeing the Radio Demon.

Alastor took a menu and ordered two sandwiches with fresh venison and placed a drink order for himself and Kid. “Chocolate milk I presume?” He asked her. 

“Yeah how’d you know?” Kid asked amazed. 

Alastor laughed. “Just a guess.”

“Thanks Al.” Kid said as she sat down.

Alastor smiles. “You’re most welcome my dear.”

Kid looked at her nails. “Rosie and her girls are really good.”

Alastor smiled wider. “Their talents are truly one of a kind.”

“So are you... with Rosie?” Kid put emphasis into her words.

Alastor looked up at Kid. “Oh goodness no. We are acquaintances, dear. I have no inclination for a romantic pursuit.”

“Really?” Kid asked. “Why not? Love is a wonderful thing!”

“I have never felt any attraction to anyone in that regard.” Alastor told her bluntly. 

“Oh, ok.” Kid fiddled with her braid and looked around the store. Other patrons were eating and chatting with each other. “It’s so boring..” she mumbled. “Isn’t there anything to do...”

Alastor looked to the stage. “I do believe some jazz cats will be on stage soon.”

“Jazz cats?” She asked confused, glancing at the stage as well.

Some demons with jazz instruments stepped onto the stage and began playing smooth jazz. 

“Ooh, cool.” Kid sat back in her chair and watched.

Alastor sat back with Kid as the band played their music and the waiter brought them their order with their drinks.

Kid sipped her chocolate milk and took a bite of her sandwich, melting at the delicious taste of the fresh venison with no fat and all meat. Alastor smiled at Kid as she ate her sandwich. “Man, this has to be the best venison I ever ate!” She exclaimed.

Alastor chuckled as he ate his food as well. “This restaurant sells top of the line venison caught fresh everyday and makes sure to get the silver skin cut out!” He told her. 

“I’ll pretend I know what that means.” She ate her sandwich and blood dripped from her chin and she grinned at Alastor.

“Silver skin is the fat, dear.” Alastor explained. 

“Oh, of course.” She drank some chocolate milk to wash it down. 

Soon they finished eating and got up to leave. Kid looked back at the people in the place confused. “We aren’t gonna pay?” She asked.

Alastor grinned. “Already taken care of!”

Alastor and Kid walked out of the café and the sun had set. 

“Wow, the day went by fast didn’t it?” Kid said. 

“Of course.” Alastor replied smartly. “Nothing is dull in the life of the Radio Demon.”

Kid laughed and nodded. 

As they walked down the street, Kid swore she saw a familiar limo drive. 

Alastor sighed and inhaled and stopped. A guttural growls escaped him. “Valentino...”

Kid flinched and started to hyperventilate seeing the moth. Alastor noticed this instantly and shoved the girl behind him into the alley. 

“Hide.” He hissed, and Kid didn’t hesitate to run in the alley and hide behind the dumpster. Alastor stood tall as Valentino came over and looked down at the deer demon. A wide grin spread across the moth’s face. 

“Hello Al~” he purred as smoke seeped from his teeth. Alastor didn’t cough although he clutched his microphone tighter. “What you doing out here? It’s late after all.”

“What, can’t a man go out to dinner in peace?” Alastor asked his grin very forced. “Are you out buying that sorry excuse of an overlord more gifts to inflate his ego?”

Valentino sighed and took out a cigarette, taking a lighter out of his pocket, lighting the stick and taking a drag, blowing out more smoke. “Voxy wanted some new clothes. Although I don’t know why, since I'm always…” he looked at Alastor and smiled. “You don’t wanna know Bambi.”

“I would regurgitate my dinner if you did say anything.” Alastor replied. 

The smoke drifted, going into the alley and going near Kid. She gasped quietly trying not to inhale it. She held her breath quickly and tried to push the smoke away. Nothing worked. The smoke wormed its way in between her arms and went up her nose. She choked slightly and held her throat. She gasped as she felt herself stop breathing. 

Alastor growled and gripped his microphone. “Now, if your done Valentino, please leave me in peace. I don’t want to smell this disgusting smoke any longer.”

Valentino tapped his cigarette and some ashes fell off the tip. “Sure Bambi. And tell Angelcakes I said hello.” He sauntered away. 

Alastor sighed and walked down the alley. “You can come out now my dear, the fucking bastard is gone.”

He looked in the hiding place and saw she was gone. “Kid? My dear?” He looked around and saw she was gone.

“Oh no..”

He looked around quickly for the young girl. Where could she have gone? Under the influence of that vile bug’s smoke would have wandered down the alleyway. He walked quickly down the dark and narrow alley looking for her.

Kid, with her mind in a daze stumbled down the alley, the effects of the smoke causing her to become tired and slightly sleepy. She glanced around panting. What could she do..

Before she could take another step, someone dropped down from the roof. “What the fuck?!” Kid exclaimed jumping back. 

The demoness with blue eyes was staring down at her. She gasped and looked up at her. “You're the one who saved me!”

The women looked at her silently. “Who are you?” Kid asked.

The woman was for a long time before she replied. “Just someone following orders.” She said in a low tone. 

“Orders?” Kid asked confused. “Orders from who?”

“No one you need to concern yourself with.” The lady replied. 

Kid looked at her suspiciously. "Sure." 

By that time, Alastor had caught up to them. “Al!” Kid cried out. Alastor approached them and moved Kid behind him protectively. 

The female demon stared at Kid with her unnaturally glowing blue eyes. Kid gave her a weird look as Alastor glared down at her. “Who are you?” He asked politely, although it was forced and he was gripping his microphone tightly. 

“... Someone who you used to know.” Although she was looking more at Kid while saying this. 

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you're talking about.” Alastor said. “Come Kid, we don’t need to deal with the likes of her.”

Kid froze... it couldn’t be...

“Mom?”

Alastor flinched and radio static filled the air. He grabbed Kid’s arm and dragged her away, the blue eyed demon watching them leave. Turning back, the demon disappeared into the night.

Alastor sighed in frustration. “The nerve of some people.” 

Kid was still in slight shock. “But... she...”

  
  


“No my dear, she might have been an agent of that moth bastard.” He kept pulling her along. “We don’t want him to find you do we?” Kid trembled and held onto his hand. 

“Didn’t think so my dear. Having a father like that must truly be horrible.”

Kid gasped and looked up at him. “I never said-”

Alastor chuckled darkly. “My dear, it’s fairly obvious.”

“I...you…”

Alastor stopped and held up his hand. “My dear, I’m not going to say anything to the others.”

Kid gulped. "Promise? Only Angel Dust and Cherri know.."

Alastor smiled a genuine smile to her. “I swear to it.”

Kid smiled back. “Thanks Alastor.”

“You’re welcome my dear.”

They walked back to the hotel happily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husker the grumpy cat is next!


	20. A martini and a hard place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husker hangs out with Kid... and learns more about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There is mentions of rape and torture in this chapter. Please proceed with caution. 
> 
> Twilight-Na helped me write this so show her support as well.

Kid blinked her eyes open and realized she had woken up earlier than she usually did. 

But a rapid knock sounded from her door and Charlie poked her head inside. “Kid! It’s time to wake up~ You have the day with Husk!” She chirped out. 

Kid groaned and buried her head into the pillow. “Fuck that shit...”

“Please Kid? We have breakfast being made!” Charlie added, hoping to tempt the teen with the thoughts of warm breakfast food. And Kid’s stomach betrayed her by grumbling.

She groaned loudly and got up. “Fine!” She exclaimed. “I better have my fucking coffee.”

Charlie smiles wider. “Already being made as we speak!”

“Great...” she mumbled as she got up. “I’ll be out in ten minutes princess.”

“Wonderful! See you downstairs, Kid!” With that, Charlie closed the door and merrily made her way back down. 

Kid groaned loudly and rubbed her face before sitting up and going through her dresser. “Dresses.. dresses..” she looked through the drawers throwing out all the clothes. “Who has that many dresses?!”

Finally after digging, she found a red and fuchsia long sleeved shirt and loose black pants. She shrugged her shoulders. “This’ll work.” She yanked off her pajamas and pulled on the new clothes. Once dressed in clothes, she got out some fresh socks and pulled her boots on. 

“Time to leave this room..” she said walking out her bedroom. She looked around and sighed. She put her hands behind her head and walked down the hallway.

In the hall, she could smell fresh French toast being made and the delicious smell of deer meat being cooked. She smelled the heavenly food and sighed in relief. “Niffty makes the best shit.”

As Kid stepped down the stairs, she spotted Niffty zipping around the table, fixing plates, glasses and mugs, silverware and napkins and moving them into a proper position. Then she would zoom into the kitchen and bring the food out. Niffty looked when Kid entered the dining area. 

Niffty squealed and zipped around Kid. “You’re up! I need to polish your boots though they’re so dirty and scuffed and your shift is slightly wrinkly and your pants have some wrinkles too but I can fix that!” She exclaimed swiftly trying to smooth out each wrinkle in her clothes. 

Kid jumped in surprise. “Hey hey, leave me alone you speedy weirdo.” She moved away from Niffty and went to sit at the table. “Hi Alastor.” She greeted the deer demon who was reading a newspaper across from her, a cup of coffee in his hand.

Alastor looked up from the newspaper and grinned at her. “Good morning Kid! Sleep well? You must try the venison bacon Niffty cooked up for everyone.”

“Don’t worry I will.” Kid sat down and looked around. Everyone was here except two people. “Where are Angel and Husk?” She asked. She hadn’t seen Angel Dust all week, and she was confused as to where the winged cat was since they were spending the day together.

Alastor sipped his coffee. “Our effeminate fellow is off at work and said he would be back in the late evening. Husker is at the bar as always , stocking up the shelves with some top shelf liquors.”

Kid tilted her head in confusion. “There’s a bar here?” She looked around and sure enough there was a bar, with Husker behind the counter stocking the shelves. “Huh.”

Alastor took a bite of the venison and looked to Kid. “You will have a splendid day with Husker! He will be your guide and teach you all that he knows!”

“The fuck I will!” Husker yelled from the back. “I ain’t spending the day with no brat!”

Charlie called from the kitchen. “Please Husk!”

“Fuck no! I got shit to do!” Husk shouted loudly taking a swig from his bottle. “I don’t have time to be fooling around with some spoiled brat.”

“Who the fuck are you calling a spoiled brat you fat ass cat?!” Kid yelled, grabbing a glass and throwing it at Husker, who dodged it quickly. Alastor laughed.

“Kid, no throwing shit unless it’s unbreakable!” Vaggie shouted. Kid gave the one eyed demoness a dry look and took a pillow from the chair and threw it at Husk, hitting his wing and bouncing off harmlessly. 

Husker scoffed and drank more of his cheap booze. 

Kid growled and clenched her fists. Husker was infuriating, she learned.

Charlie sipped her coffee and smiled at Kid. “I’m certain he will teach you some fun things at the bar! Angel asked him to watch over his pet piggy while he was out today!” Charlie told her happily. 

“The damn thing better not try and eat my fucking cherries again!” Husk snarled, moving the cherries up onto the counter.

Kid snorted and rolled her eyes. “He’s a growing baby! He needs fruits to grow big and strong!”

“Growing baby my ass! He’s been eating my entire stash of fruit since that fluffy twig got here!” Husker yelled as he put some strawberries on the counter as well. “I swear if he didn’t keep a leash on that walking bacon meal I would have thrown him out a window a long time ago.”

Kid rushed up to the bar and grabbed Husker’s bow tie pulling him close to her face. “If you even think of hurting Fat Nuggets,” she mumbled quietly her eyes glowing red, “I will stick a sword through your gut and filet you like a fish.”

Husk growled and shoved Kid off him. “Like you have the strength to take an adult on. You fall back on everyone else to protect you. Your threats are hollow to me.”

Kid growled lowly as her eyes went full. “I mean it you fucking waste of space.” Her words were filled with malice as light pink smoke started to seep from her mouth.

  
  


Husk glared down at Kid before staring at the pink smoke and gaining a tense look on his face. Without another word, he turned away from Kid and continued to get out things to make drinks. 

Kid shook her head and the smoke quickly disappeared. She grabbed a shot glass and threw it at Husk before going to sit back down.

  
  


Husk growled and slammed more bottles on the bar. Niffty had already gotten Kid a plateful of venison bacon and some french toast. “Thanks Niffty.” She grabbed the bacon and started to eat it, but stopped. “This is deer meat right? I gave up real pork a while ago. For obvious reasons.”

“Yeppers! Fresh deer meat and fresh ingredients for the french toast! Only the best for the patrons here of course!” Niffty happily chirped. 

She sighed and dug into the bacon. “Ok, great.” She looked at Alastor who was still reading. “Hey Al, what’s it like being around Husker?”

“Oh he’s quite fun to deal with! Loves playing card games, making drinks and of course being a pleasure to have around!” Alastor stated, looking over the magazine. 

“A pleasure?” She said, looking over at the cat. He was putting drinks back and grumbling. “I don’t see it.”

Alastor chuckled and turned the page. “You will see soon enough. Just wait until he has had enough to drink.”

“Uh huh..” Kid said. 

Soon enough, Kid was digging into the delicious and perfectly cooked venison bacon and cut up the french toast so she could take bite sized pieces. She bit into the french toast and moaned at the delicious taste. “Man Niffty and Charlie, you guys are amazing at cooking!” Kid exclaimed loudly as she ate the food.

Niffty grinned widely. “Thank you Kid! I worked really hard to get everything perfect!!”

Charlie clapped her hands. “I’m so glad that you’re enjoying the food!”

Kid kept eating the food and looked at Alastor’s plate. “Ya gonna eat that venison man?” She asked as blood and syrup dripped from her mouth.

Alastor used his magic to lift the slice of bacon up and munch into it. “Of course dear. It’s on my plate after all.”

Kid sighed and finished her venison bacon. “Meh, alright.”

Razzle hopped up and cleared Kid’s plate away and placed another cup of coffee. “Thanks Razzle.” She thanked the goat demon. He chirped happily. 

“So princess!” Kid called out. Charlie popped her head out from the kitchen. “How active is your sex life?” She asked nonchalantly. Charlie blushed intensely and began stammering extremely flustered.

Vaggie glared at Kid while the teenager smirked and laughed at the sour look on Vaggie’s face. “Haha! That gives me my answer!”

Charlie sat up quickly. “Vaggie let’s go grocery shopping!”

Vaggie growled and nodded, following Charlie as she left the kitchen and walked away. “We’ll be back soon!” Charlie exclaimed, not looking at everyone. 

“Make sure to get it on!” Kid yelled at them laughing.

Alastor got up from his seat and closed his newspaper. “Well I’m off to do a broadcast down at my station! Have a good day ladies!” He put the paper under his arm and walked out the dining room. 

“Have fun you crazy deer!” Kid told him. 

Niffty zipped off to start cleaning up the entire hotel as usual. Kid sighed and looked over at Husker. He was drinking down the booze swiftly. She grumbled. Husk glanced over at her and took another swing. “Are you just gonna stare all day?”

“Well I would but your face is too ugly.” Kid snapped back.

Husk growled and flipped her off. A moment after he did, Fat Nuggets squealed and trotted up to Kid, nuzzling her boots. Kid smiled and picked up the pig petting him gently. Fat Nuggets oinked happily and nuzzled Kid’s neck. “Aw, hi baby! How are you? You doing ok without mama?” She asked in a baby voice. Fat Nuggets oinked and licked Kid’s face and she giggled. “Don’t worry he’ll be back from work really soon! Yes he will yes he will!” She snuggled with the pig. Fat Nuggets snorted happily and waved his tiny hooves. 

Husker gagged and drank more of the alcohol. “Can you do that bullshit somewhere else?” He grumbled. “It’s fucking disgusting.”

Kid huffed and stroked Fat Nuggets head. “Not my fault you're so mad all the time. And such a grumpy ass.”

Husk rolled his eyes before he got a text on his phone. Looking down was a text from Charlie.

_ Please do something fun with Kid today! _

Husker groaned and texted back a quick reply. 

_ Sure, whatever. _

He put the phone down and drank his booze. Kid huffed before looking at the many mixers and bottles of alcohol. 

“Say, what is all this shit for?” She asked as she got up, going over to Husker. She stroked Fat Nuggets gently and tilted her head. “Ya like making weird mixtures?” Kid figured she might as well ask him some questions, since they were supposed to spend the day together. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know you fucking brat.” Husk said, drinking down the booze. “Why don’t you be annoying somewhere else. I’m busy.

Kid ignored him and looked closer at the bottles. “What kind of drinks does Angel order?”

“Usually some fruity martinis or some shit,” Husk grunted, taking another drink.

“Can... can you show me how to make one please?” Kid asked quietly. 

Husker looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “Eh?”

“Did I stutter?” Kid asked. “Can you show me how to make one.”

“Why would you want to know?” Husk questioned. Kid sighed dramatically. 

“So I can make something nice for Angel if you’re too black out drunk to make one.” Kid told him. “And because I’m bored as fuck.”

“Oh?” Husker put his drink down and stared at her. “What’s in it for me?”

Kid looked at him confused. “Excuse me?”

“What do I get if I teach you how to make a proper martini?” Husk repeated, tapping his claws on the bar counter. Kid hummed in thought before smirking. 

“I leave you alone for the rest of the month. No pranks, no sass and no annoying sounds~” she offered holding out her hand. 

“DEAL!” Husker yelled, grabbing her hand and shaking it quickly. The pranks she was pulling on him were getting tiring. The itching powder in his shampoo was the last straw. Kid snickered in amusement. 

Husk grumbled and hissed curses under his breath as he got out martini glasses, mixers and fruits. Kid looked at the things excitedly. Fat Nuggets oinked and tried to get at the cherries. Kid laughed and held him above her head, a second pair of arms extracting from the sides of her body. “Calm down Nuggs you’ll get some fruit eventually!”

Husker was barely looking at her but jumped when he saw the arms. “How did you-“

Kid nuzzled Fat Nuggets nose. “Insect demon, kitty cat, I’m like Angel with my arms~”

“Who’s your parents?” He asked. Kid was silent for a few minutes before she placed Fat Nuggets in her second pair of arms.

“Why don’t you teach me about those drinks Huh?” She asked with a forced smile. Husker raised his eyebrows slightly at this but didn’t question her.

Husk explained how to pour the alcohol and mixers in the martini glass and demonstrated the process to her. Kid nodded in approval. “Cool.”

Husk finished off by carefully placing a twin stemmed cherry on the rim of the drink, one cherry in the liquor and one outside. 

“You're good at this Husky.” Kid said looking at the drink. 

Husker scoffed. “I’ve had years of practice, Kid. I’m the best in my field.”

Kid rolled her eyes. “Sure.”

Husk pushed a glass and the bottle to Kid, moving the cherries out of the way of Fat Nuggets. “Now your turn.”

Kid put Fat Nuggets on the floor and retracted her arms back into her. “Ok. I got this.” She tried to mix the drinks together and three minutes later somehow made a huge mess. “Fuck. This is harder than I thought.”

Husk groaned and face palmed. “You got to pour slower and measure with your eyes on the glass, Kid. Not just pour random shit in and see if it mixes.” He explained. 

“Measure with my eyes? What kind of bullshit is that?” Kid asked frustrated. She kneeled down and picked up Fat Nuggets. She started to walk away. “I’m done. Later kitty cat.”

Husk sighed. “I’ll show you, Kid. We have an entire afternoon.”

“Nope! I have better shit to do.” She said. “Like setting something on fire.”

Husk groaned and picked up another bottle, drinking half the bottle in a few seconds. 

A few minutes later he heard screaming. He jolted and ran out from behind the desk running to the source of the sound. He ran into the library and saw Kid hanging from a shelf precariously, trying not to fall. The ladder was laying sideways on the floor and Fat Nuggets was squealing loudly in panic. 

“What the- Kid how the fuck did you get up there?!” He yelled.

“I climbed. I used the fucking ladder idiot, now help me!” She yelled. 

“Why the fuck would you- GAH!” Husker yelled, then he took a drink from his bottle. “Why? What the fuck is in here?!”

“Nothing you need to know!” Kid yelled at him.

Husk growled before spreading his wings and flying up. “Woah, you can fly?” Kid asked him amazed. Husker grabbed her gently and held her in his arms. 

“Yeah, these wings ain’t just for show. Now hold on.” He flew back down and landed on the ground softly. 

“Ah, thanks man.” Kid hopped out his arms and patted Fat Nuggets’s head, who was nuzzling her foot again. 

Husker sputtered. “Excuse me?! Oh fuck no, I need an explanation. Why were you in here in the first place? Being that high could have got you killed!”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Kid mumbled, looking away and tugging at her sleeve. 

“What?” Husker asked, confused. “What are you talking about?”

Kid jolted and growled. “Nothing! It’s nothing!” Kid picked Fat Nuggets back up into her arms and stormed off. 

Husker stared at her back as she left. “Fucking weird brat..” he muttered as he took another drink from his bottle.

As he went back to the bar, he cleaned up the mess Kid had made. While he cleaned up, the hotel doors were thrown open and Angel limped inside. 

Husker looked up at him surprised. “Angel? You’re back?”

“Filming finished early... I need vodka. On the rocks.” Angel sounded tired and on the verge of breaking.

Husker made the drink but stared at Angel Dust worriedly. “Usually you like those fruity ass drinks. What’s wrong? Did your boss give you a hard time again?”

Angel took the glass and drank the whole thing down. “More.” He said. Husker poured him more of the liquid. Angel Dust drank it down swiftly. “Did.. did Kid enjoy herself when I was gone?” He asked with a forced smile.

Husker shrugged as he cleaned a glass. “Eh, sure. She’s hanging out with the pig in her room.”

“Good..” he mumbled. He tapped his glass and Husker poured him more. He drank it down faster than last time and slightly choked.

Husk patted his back. “So... what happened?”

Angel laughed humorlessly. “What didn’t happen? Right after we were done filming, Val just shoved me into the changing room and screwed me so hard my ass is gonna be sore for a week!”

Husker looked at him in shock. “What the fuck?! Why the hell would he do that?”

Angel Dust sighed and drank his liquor. “Who knows.”

Husk poured him another and saw Angel was trying so hard to hold back his tears. “Did... anything else happen?”

Angel drank down the vodka. “He taunted me about Kid... he...” The spider began to choke on his words and rubbed his eyes furiously. 

Husker sighed and patted Angel’s back again. “Don’t let that prick annoy you. Why he mocking you about her anyway?”

Angel Dust laughed hysterically and looked at Husker with a wide unsettling smile. “He mocked about raping her, what else!? Taunted and sneered about how good she felt when he plowed her for the first time! She was only fifteen! Fifteen and his kid no less! Why the fuck do you think he would be mocking about her to me!?” Angel broke down, sobbing into his hands.

Husker’s eyes widened at what he said. “Woah woah woah back the fuck up. You mean to tell me that she is that rat’s kid?”

Angel Dust glared at him. “Isn’t it fucking obvious!? Her antenna, her neck fluff, her extra arms, of course she’s his kid! Not that she deserves him as a father! After all the shit and torture he did to her!”

“Torture?” Husker asked. “Angel, you're drunk. You need to relax-“

“RELAX?! I won’t fucking relax!” He grabbed Husker’s bow tie and pulled him close to his face. “Do you realize the shit he did to her?”

Husk blinked, never having seen this side of Angel before. The spider was crying, eyes red from the tears, and was panting from anger.

“He beat her and tortured her after he brainwashed her to not react to the pain of it all! He got fucking Vox to help him! Vox tortured her on broadcast and the Kid was healing for over a week from it!”

“What?!” Husker held Angel Dust tightly. “Why?!”

Angel Dust snickered. “Who fucking knows... he’s a fucking asshole..”

Angel took the bottle of vodka and just drank it straight. “He put Kid through so fucking much and after he was going to be finished with Kid, Val was just going to fucking kill her and discard her like trash.”

Husker didn’t know what to say. No wonder she didn’t answer his question about her parents. No one wanted the rat for a father, especially what happened to her. 

“Does he know she's here?” He asked.

“I don’t think so and I hope to whatever God up there that he doesn’t... if he knows that she’s alive, Val will... he’ll...” Angel put the bottle down and sobbed. 

“Hey, hey hey.” Husker patted Angel’s shoulder and reluctantly wiped his tears away. “Don’t cry because of that rat. He doesn’t deserve it.” He watched Angel Dust look at him, his eyes wide and he groaned. “Look, he doesn’t know she’s alive and here. Charlie will protect her and make sure she-“

Angel Dust scoffed. “That has never stopped Val from hurting me. Look at me. Even under the ‘Princess’s protection’, he hasn’t stopped raping me, has he?” 

“Angel-“ Husker started, but Angel Dust smacked his hands away. He glared up at Husker in anger. Husker moved back slightly, Angel had never looked at him like that. 

“Don’t fucking say shit. What would you know anything about helping me or Kid?” Angel Dust growled at him. 

Husker grimaced and put his hands on Angel’s shoulders. “I know you care about that kid for some reason. And I would never-“

“HA!” Angel Dust laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Husk questioned.

“You don’t give a shit about me. You never have. Why would I trust you on that?” Angel Dust spat in his face. 

Husker looked at Angel in shock as he was pushed away. “I don’t give a shit.” The spider mumbled. “At the end of the day, I found that kid in the dumpster. And I’m gonna take care of her even if it kills me.”

Giving Husk one last glare, Angel limped and stumbled to the stairs, heading to his room. Husker watched him leave and sighed. 

The winged cat knew he fucked up bad with Kid today. Now putting himself in Kid’s boots, Husk could now see why she acted the way she did. Kid acted just like Angel because the spider was really the only true father figure she had and with what Valentino did to her, no wonder she would portray behavior like that. She was a scared child that had been beaten down by life unfairly. 

He was also beaten down by life, but he was an adult man in his thirties. Or forties. He couldn’t remember, it’s been so long. 

But Kid was a teenager. She didn’t deserve that bullshit at all. And now the girl probably hated his ass. He wanted to make it up to her somehow.

Thinking back to what they had been doing earlier that day, Husk remembered that Kid wanted to know how to make a fruity martini for Angel because she knew those made Angel feel happy. She messed up her first attempt, but she still had room to learn from that mistake and do better. After all, he screwed up his first drinks when attempting to make them as well. 

He could try and teach her again. But where the fuck could she be?

He jumped when a loud thumping was heard above him, near where Kid’s room was.

He sighed. That’s one place to look. He grabbed his bottle and took a last swig of his booze before he headed upstairs. 

When he got there he heard more yelling from the girl’s room. He stopped walking and listened closely. There was a crash and loud screaming. He moved quietly to the door and put his ear to it, listening in. 

“I HATE HIM ANGEL! I HATE HIM!”

Hate who?

“I know Kid, I know.” Angel’s voice was heard from the room. “But it’s ta keep ya safe.”

“I FUCKING HATE HIM!” There was another crash. “I HATE HAVING THE NIGHTMARES!”

“Kid, I know you do.” Angel’s voice was reassuring, or at least trying to be. “But you’ve got me to cuddle with whenever you have one.”

“That’s not enough Angel!”!” Husker leaned in closer to listen better. He heard light sobbing. “I don’t wanna live like this anymore… or at all..”

“Hey, that isn’t true.”

“YES IT IS!”

“Kid-“

“NO!” There was a smacking noise and pink smoke started to seep from the doorway. Husker gasped and backed away. “I hate the fact he’s my father! And I hate having the nightmares! I hate him! I HATE HIM!”

Husker heard stomping and gasped, running from the door and looking at Kid as she stormed out the room pink smoke emitting from her mouth. Angel Dust tried to follow but sighed. “It always happens..” he mumbled as he left the room, and went back to his. Husk blinked before running after her. 

Husk quietly stepped down the stairs and looked for Kid, finding her behind his bar. 

She was crying silently, all her arms out. She was holding herself with two of them and the other two were wiping her face as she sobbed.

Husk sighed, lowering his ears before stepping out and walking to the bar. “Kid...”

She gasped and looked up at him. “Husker I-“ she stuttered out.

“Kid, it’s fine... I... I was looking for you so that... so that I could say I’m sorry.” He said. 

“Sorry?” Kid asked, confused. “For what?”

Husker sighed. He wasn’t good with apologies, but he’ll try. “For being an ass to ya... Look, I’m not great with kids or teenagers. But I should have more patience with them since they’re supposed to make mistakes.”

Husker rubbed the back of his head nervously. Kid watched him her eyes wide as he continued.

“And uh..” he mumbled. He sighed and cleared his throat. “I know what happened with your childhood kid...”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “And I know where you got those moth features from.” He said to her. Kid shook slightly. 

Husker sighed and leaned back and forth slightly. “And I don’t blame ya for acting the way you do... honestly, you don’t deserve to have gone through that shit... and I’m sorry for being a total ass to ya.”

Kid blinked. “You are?”

“Yes. I am.”

Kid looked at him before tears welled up in her eyes. “Th-thank you..” she sobbed. She ran up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Hey! I never said-” Husker started, then sighed. He put his hand out and stroked Kid’s head gently. Kid nuzzled into his chest, smiling. 

He had an idea. A bad idea in his opinion but it might help her. He hugged her back and brought them down to the floor, holding Kid in his lap. Kid looked at him confused. “Enjoy the hugs while you can Kid. This ain’t happening a second time.” Husker told her. 

Kid nodded quickly and leaned her head on his chest. “You're fluffy too..” she whispered in slight surprise. 

Husker scoffed. “Of course I’m fluffy, I’m a cat.” He unfolded his wings and wrapped them around themselves. “We don’t have to make martinis. Ya just wanna stay here?” He asked her, his voice soft. 

Kid nodded and nuzzled his chest again. “Mhm..”

Husker kept stroking her hair. When he heard light snoring he looked down at her. She was fast asleep in his arms. He sighed and started to move, but she held onto his chest tightly. He groaned and stopped moving. He looked at her and stroked her face. He saw her smile in her sleep and groaned. She wasn’t all that bad. Just a scarred kid. He understood why she and Angel Dust bonded so much. 

He blinked slowly and sighed. No one else was here, might as well get some rest. He closed her eyes and held Kid to his chest tighter, falling asleep. 

  
  


He heard light snickering and groaned. “Huh. Would you look at that.” He heard Vaggie say. 

He heard Angel Dust quietly snickering. “If I understand correctly Charlie you have a spare camera.” He heard Alastor. 

Oh fuck no. He shot his eyes open and saw everyone staring at him. Alastor had a smug look on his face, Vaggie looked surprised. Angel Dust and Charlie were trying not to laugh and Niffty was smiling at them widely. 

Husker growled and tried to shoo them away. “Go away you fuckers!” He hissed quietly. 

“But why would we do that?” Angel Dust asked with a wide smile. “You two look so cute together~”

Husker growled and flipped him off. “All of you fucking leave!” He yelled. Kid mumbled in his lap and shifted. “Oh no Kid I’m sorry, don’t wake up. It’s ok.” He whispered to her petting her hair. 

Angel Dust burst out laughing and Charlie squealed at the affection. Husker growled louder and whispered curse words at them all as they watched him hold the girl quietly. 

Although Husker wouldn’t take back those moments. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww so wholesome!   
> Now be prepared to have your hearts shattered by angst.


	21. Yep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need this.

So....

This story is going on a hiatus XD

Theres a reason!!!

As you probably noticed I’ve been absent from this story all of Christmas vacation. Mainly because what I wanted to do 

I’m a 14 year old kid what do you expect?   
  


Anyway, other matters.   
  


I’m planning and writing the next chapter when this chapter comes out. It’ll be mainly filler which is why it’s taking so long. Don’t really like writing filler.   
  


I also maybe plan on making this story longer, cause of some things that have been revealed in the recent chapters like Kid’s pink smoke. I want that to be more in depth so I’ll write out the story a little bit more. Also want to explain the mysterious demon some more because, come on. So that’ll take a bit of planning and writing.   
  


Also, I still need to write out the prequel, the Raised by Val au, which needs to be planned out and written to have a cohesive plot, so that’ll take a while. And this is all gonna be happening in between family, school, new changes around my house and trying to not fall apart mentally.   
  


So yeah. It’ll take a bit.   
  


@Twilight-Na is a very good friend of mine and has been helping me with the story, but honestly I want other peoples opinions too. So if you have any ideas on how this story can go forward, please leave it in the comments. I need all the help I can get.   
  


Also, uh. Question.   
  


Would you guys like a really big spoiler for the story? One that’s inconspicuous and doesn’t make much sense until you read the whole thing?

Let me know in the comments!

And Happy New Years and Happy 2021!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll come back don’t worry! Just need some time to write this next chapter and honestly the whole story out. Don’t worry I won’t disappear. If I do it’ll be for a month at most. Don’t worry. 
> 
> Ya cant get rid of me that easily!


	22. The (possible) End.

Hey guys.

This, this story may no longer continue.

Let me explain.

At home my family is falling apart. Custody issues are happening and we might leave our grandma's home, the one place we feel safe. We being me and my sister.

If this doesn't work out, we could be leaving. I won't have my stuff to finish this story. I'm sorry.

And no this isn't a joke.

If this story doesn't update by the end of the month... you'll know I'm gone.

I'm sorry this tale won't meet it's proper end. If I do update, I'll make a HUGE deal of it but... it's not looking likely.

I'm sorry.

Goodbye

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys.


	23. Talk to me!

So, yeah.

This chapter is meaningless.

But with the way things are looking this might be the last time I'm going to be at this website. So, I wanna talk with ya'll.

So, leave some comments.

I'll reply to them until I can't anymore. Have fun I guess.

(My sister sucks)


	24. help

It is 3 in the fucking morning in my country and I can't sleep someone make me go to sleep plz-


	25. The Situation.

So many of you might be slightly confused. So I decided to make a whole chapter for it. Your welcome.

My family isn't tearing itself apart. Not anymore anyway. As I said we're at my aunt's house for a break. My guardian needed a break, and so did we honestly. And we don't know when things are going to fully back to normal. By normal I mean the normal update schedule. 

So, updates won't be coming for a while. At least until the end of January. Or maybe my birthday, January 27. I don't and won't know until I get my stuff back, which according to my guardian won't be for a while. (Note I'm writing this on my school laptop and all my story data is on my phone/Ipad)

So, that covers where the story will be going/headed for now, and why it's on a hiatus. And the family issues.

If you have anymore questions please ask me in the comments.


	26. A question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hear me out.

I need to ask you guys something.

Do you guys want this story to continue?

Because I'll be honest, I don't. I loved writing this story in the beginning, it was fun and cool and I could write as much to my hearts content.

But now, I'm just bored of it. I know you guys love the story, and I wanna know if you guys want me to continue this story. I have a bad habit of making stories I don't finish, and I wanted to break that habit with the first book of this story, but if I'm being honest I didn't plan on making a sequel. I just finally wanted to write out one of my ideas so others could see it. I only made it because you guys seemed to want it really bad. 

The break I've been on has helped me greatly and realize what I wanna do. I have an instagram, @justanartgal14, where I make super nice art. I recommend you check it out. I have other plans to maybe start a comic centering around the role play I've been doing in a discord server I joined, and maybe a half-baked story on that. No promises though, I just like to draw for fun.

TL;DR: I've gotten unmotivated to write this story and honestly don't wanna do it anymore. But I wanna ask you guys if you think I should continue it or not, or at least tell you what was gonna happen.

Let me know via comments, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know via comments.


	27. My decision.

I made my decision.

I've decided to end this fanfic, but unlike most writers, I'm gonna tell you what was going to happen next. Like, give out the rest of the story. That'll be the next and final chapter. So you guys won't be mad and stuff lol.

Some things need to have an explanation am I right?

So, anyway, here are my plans.

I'll explain the rest of the story in the next chapter. Once this story is over I'll be focusing on myself, of course, but also the Ninjago fanfic I have. If any of you are interested in twisted AU's with a lot of torture happening to the main characters, that's the one you should go to.

Granted I won't have time to update it often since I have a life and I need to focus on it right now, but the next chapter should come sometime this week. 

This journey was amazing. I loved writing this story and making the character of Kid, but now, her saga is over. I'll still try and make Hazbin content, but this story, her story is over.

Thanks for reading this at all and giving me the confidence to finish things.

So, uh. Yeah. Enjoy the ending for this story and the future content that I will have.

(I'm making this sound dramatic af, lol, sorry. Hope you enjoy seeing the rest of the ending. I'll answer any unanswered questions you guys have.)


	28. Procrastinating.

Yes I'm procastinating on the final chapter.

Yes I'm burnt out as fuck.

Yes my life is stressed.

Not the point!

Ask me any questions and I'll answer them.

~~Plz i need something to fill the void in my soul...~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope your excited!


End file.
